Tahun Baru Favorit
by reynyah
Summary: Jack yang patah hati malah jadi desperate. Pada pagi tahun baru, Jack pergi ke pantai untuk memancing. Di sana dia bertemu... siapa, ya? Serial terakhir seri "Jack Patah Hati". Bukan OS kali ini. JackxClaire story. RnR? x3
1. Pagi Tahun Baru

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Ah, aku lelah sekali pagi ini.

Hmm... mungkin bukan lelah. Lebih tepatnya, pagi ini aku merasa tidak bersemangat. Aku bangun pagi, sarapan, mandi, lalu bermain sebentar bersama anjingku. Setelah itu, aku mengambil madu dari pohon, menanami tanaman baru—musim salju sudah berakhir, jadi aku harus kembali beraktivitas—di ladangku, memberi makan hewan-hewan ternakku, dan sebagainya. Tak lupa, aku memandikan kudaku yang sudah dua minggu tidak kubersihkan lantaran aku sibuk menggali tambang.

Aku merasa lemas di pagi musim semi ini.

Aneh, ya? Memang aneh, sih. Harusnya aku bersemangat menyambutnya. Ini tahun baru!

Hmm... harusnya aku pergi ke bar hari ini.

Jujur saja, aku merasa malas dan lelah. Bahkan tadi malam saja aku tidak ikut menyaksikan terbenamnya matahari bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Yah, sederhana saja. Satu-satunya alasan yang menjadikanku seperti ini adalah aku tidak bisa menikah.

Sedih mengakuinya, tetapi itu memang benar. Ann sudah menikah, Elli sudah menikah, Popuri sudah menikah, Karen sudah menikah, bahkan Mary juga sudah menikah. Lalu aku harus menikah dengan siapa? Aku tidak melihat ada gadis lagi di sini.

Yah, aku harus pasrah pada nasib.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rose Square. Aku tidak mau pergi ke bar dengan risiko bertemu gadis-gadis itu. Lebih baik aku menghindari mereka dan menikmati kue nasi di Rose Square. Pada tahun baru seperti ini, Mineral Town memang mengadakan dua acara di dua tempat yang berbeda; bar dan Rose Square.

Maka aku melangkahkan kaki ke Rose Square.

Setibanya di Rose Square, aku melihat Anna, Basil, Sasha, Jeff, Lillia, dan banyak lagi orang-orang yang sudah berumur sedang mengobrol bersama sambil menikmati kue nasi yang disediakan Thomas sang walikota. Aku mengambil nasi yang sudah disediakan lalu mulai memakannya. Hmm... enak. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pasti Gourmet yang memasak ini.

"Jack!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok Popuri dan Kai. Tunggu, Popuri dan Kai? Bukankah mereka hanya akan kembali saat musim panas? Kenapa di tahun baru yang jelas-jelas musim semi ini mereka sudah kembali?

Aku menghampiri mereka lalu menyapa, "Halo. Lama tidak bertemu, ya. Apa kabar?"

Popuri tersenyum kecil. "Kami baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan pengejaranmu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Pengejaran?"

Kai tertawa. "Maksud Popuri, apa kau sudah menikah sekarang?"

"Oh," balasku sambil tertawa. "Belum."

"Belum?" Popuri mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu kau berencana untuk menikah dengan siapa? Karen atau Mary?"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Tidak keduanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai yang sama herannya dengan istrinya.

"Mereka sudah menikah," jelasku.

"Karen dan Mary menikah?!" pekik Popuri.

Aku tertawa lagi, lagi, dan lagi. "Tentu saja bukan seperti itu," ujarku berusaha menjelaskan. "Karen menikah dengan Rick sedangkan Mary dengan Gray."

"Kakak menikah?!" pekik Popuri lagi. "Kenapa dia tidak bilang, ya?"

"Mungkin Rick tidak ingin mengganggu bulan madu kalian," ucapku dengan senyum.

"Mary dan Gray itu yang mana, ya?" tanya Kai. "Aku tidak hapal penduduk Mineral Town dengan baik."

"Mary itu temanku yang berkacamata, Kai," jelas Popuri. "Dia bekerja di perpustakaan, sedangkan Gray adalah cucu si pandai besi yang tinggal di depan peternakanku."

"Astaga, dua orang pendiam itu?" Kai terperanjat. "Ternyata mereka saling suka?"

Popuri dan aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan lihat seseorang dari luarnya saja, Kai," ucap Popuri geli.

"Lalu, ada apa tiba-tiba kalian kemari?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. "Bukankah kalian sedang asyik berbulan madu?"

Popuri tertawa kecil. "Kami tidak akan melewatkan tahun baru di kota tercinta ini, tentunya," jawab Popuri. "Kami sudah tiba di sini sejak semalam kok, bahkan kami juga menghadiri acara malam tahun baru."

"Semua orang sudah tahu kami datang," lanjut Kai. "Kecuali kau, Jack. Tadinya kami pikir kau akan datang ke bar, nyatanya kami tidak melihatmu di sana. Akhirnya kami pergi ke sini."

Aku tersenyum. "Rupanya kalian sudah cukup mengenalku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Popuri sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Kai juga tahu itu."

Aku tersenyum. "Setelah ini, kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke air terjun _Goddess_," jawab Kai. "Mengenang tempat favorit Popuri."

Wajah Popuri memerah. "Yah, semacam itu."

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

"Kau sendiri mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kai.

"Aku? Mungkin ke pantai," jawabku. "Aku mau memancing."

"Bahkan saat libur pun kau bekerja?" tanya Popuri heran.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku kan, tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak jalan-jalan seperti kalian."

"Oh..." Popuri menunduk malu.

Aku tertawa. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Hati-hati," pesan Popuri dan Kai.

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

BRAK!

"AW!" seruku karena kaget dan kesakitan. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sedikit pusing sebelum menyadari keberadaanku.

Tunggu.

Aku di mana, ya?

...

Ah ya, rumah Popuri dan Kai. Aku ada di kamar tamu mereka. Aku bangun terlalu siang. Aku baru tiba di sini tadi malam dan langsung tidur. Aku baru saja bangun.

Hmm... tampaknya mereka berdua sudah pergi untuk menikmati tahun baru di kota kelahiran mereka ini.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Kusadari ada secarik kertas yang semalam tidak ada di atas meja sisi kasurku. Aku mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca isinya.

_Aku dan Kai pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum bersama teman lama  
Setelah itu kami akan pergi ke Rose Square untuk bertemu dengan teman lama  
Kami tidak akan pulang sebelum gelap  
Kalau kau ingin keluar, kami meninggalkan kunci cadangan di dekat pintu masuk  
Kota ini punya pantai, gunung, air terjun, hutan, dan banyak lagi  
Kalau kau mencari keramaian, kau hanya perlu keluar dari pantai  
Jangan pergi jauh-jauh kalau tidak mau tersesat  
Hati-hati, Claire_

Popuri

Aku menghela napas. Popuri memang selalu seenaknya. Yah, wajar saja sih, dia jarang mengurus sesuatu secara besar. Berbeda denganku yang seorang petani dan peternak. Sekalinya aku berbuat sesuka hati, peternakan dan pertanianku akan berantakan. Menyedihkan memang.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan menghirup udara segar di pantai. Aku tidak akan keluar dari pantai, ah. Aku jarang-jarang berada di pantai. Lagi pula, aku tidak kenal dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Jadi, lebih baik memancing saja.

Aku keluar rumah lalu mengunci pintu. Setelah menyiapkan alat pancing serta kailnya, aku naik ke dermaga. Pantai begitu kosong hari ini. Yah, mungkin pantai bukan tempat favorit untuk penduduk Mineral Town pada tahun baru. Berbeda dengan penduduk di kota tempat tinggalku dulu yang menjadikan pantai sebagai tempat favorit untuk merayakan tahun baru. Aku tidak pernah ikut karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sekarang ini juga aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena biaya yang semakin mahal. Akhirnya, aku menjual semua hewan ternak serta tanah pertanianku dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Untungnya, aku bertemu dengan Kai—teman lamaku—yang hendak kembali ke kota kelahirannya demi merayakan tahun baru. Yah, aku sudah malas hidup di kota tempatku tinggal dulu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pindah. Singkat cerita, aku ikut dengannya dan Popuri, istrinya.

Hmm... pantai di kota ini nyaman sekali, sungguh. Akhirnya, aku justru duduk di pinggir pantai sambil merendam kakiku. Yah, sekadar menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

Ketika aku hampir tidur karena terlalu asyik menikmati ombak yang menyentuh kakiku, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Spontan aku kaget dan menatap orang itu. Seorang laki-laki, bertopi, berpakaian mirip denganku? "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sendirian?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Sendirian."

_Orang ini tidak bisa menyebutkan kata lain selain 'sendirian', ya? _batinku sebal. "Ya, aku sendirian."

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Oke. Aku tahu pasti kalau aku tidak mengenal orang ini dan aku juga yakin seratus persen kalau dia tidak mengenalku. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia sudah menepuk pundakku? Kadang, tidak, sering malah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki.

Akhirnya, aku hanya menjawab. "Silakan saja, pantai ini milik umum."

Laki-laki itu duduk di sampingku tanpa berkata apa-apa dulu. Ketika dia sudah duduk, tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku lalu berkata, "Namaku Jack."

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip, bingung dengan kelakuannya yang aneh. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menjabat tangannya sambil berkata, "Aku Claire."

"Claire," gumamnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Dia melepas tanganku lalu sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dia menggenggam satu barang yang entah apa itu. Kemudian, dia memberikan barang itu padaku. "Ini untukmu."

Aku menerimanya lalu menatapnya heran. "Apa itu?"

"Kue nasi," ucapnya sambil _nyengir_. "Selamat tahun baru."

Aku tertawa. "Ah, jadi sekarang benar-benar tahun baru?"

Dia mengangguk. "Makanlah."

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai menggigit kue itu. Hmm... "Enak," komentarku sambil mengunyah. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

Di luar dugaan, dia menggeleng. "Kue ini dibuat oleh Gourmet, ahli masak di kota ini. Tiap tahu baru, kue ini memang selalu menjadi santapan wajib."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini, ya?"

"Yah, sekitar empat atau lima tahun," jawabnya. "Cukup lama sebenarnya. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Dari mana kau tahu asalku bukan dari sini?"

"Semua orang di kota ini saling kenal," jawabnya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi kau pasti orang baru di sini."

Aku manggut-manggut lagi. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Petani dan peternak."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Menarik juga, dia punya pekerjaan yang sama denganku. "Wah," ucapku. "Sama denganku."

Dia menatapku. "Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi itu dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Ya, aku menjual peternakan dan pertanianku," jelasku. "Semuanya kujual karena aku hendak pindah. Aku datang ke sini bersama Kai dan Popuri, jadi tidak mungkin aku membawa seluruh ternakku ke atas kapal mereka. Bisa-bisa kami kecelakaan di tengah perjalanan. Aku ini sudah cukup merepotkan mereka."

"Begitu rupanya," tanggap Jack. "Kalau kau rindu mengurus ternak dan menyirami tanaman, kau bisa datang ke rumahku hanya untuk bertani dan beternak."

Aku tertawa. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahmu di mana."

"Ah, semua orang di sini tahu rumahku," jawabnya. "Mau kutunjukkan sekarang?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya sambil mengangguk. "Saat ini, semua orang sedang minum-minum di bar. Rose Square sudah kosong. Tidak akan ada yang melihatmu, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Aku tersenyum. Rupanya dia mengerti maksudku. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Jack tersenyum lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Aku ikut berdiri. "Hmm... bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di kota ini?"

Jack mengangguk. "Kau mau mulai dari mana?"

"Dari pantai ini saja."

Jack mengangguk lalu menunjuk sebuah bangunan dari kayu. "Pondok itu adalah tempat tinggal Zack dan Won. Kalau kita hendak menjual sesuatu, kita bisa hubungi Zack."

"Bagaimana dengan Won?"

"Ah, dia menjual apel," bisiknya. "Tapi sebaiknya jangan beli apel darinya. Kau harus hati-hati sebab dia pintar menipu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Di sebelah rumah Zack dan Won ada rumah Kai dan Popuri sekaligus restoran milik Kai," jelasnya. "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan detail karena kau sudah tahu. Oke, sekarang kita pergi ke Rose Square!"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya. Kami keluar dari pantai lalu tiba di sebuah lapangan yang luas dan berbentuk persegi. "Ini Rose Square," jelas Jack. "Tempat ini biasa digunakan untuk festival-festival Mineral Town seperti festival memasak, balap kuda, ayam, sapi, dan lain-lain. Pokoknya, ini tempat umum. Kalau tidak ada festival, biasanya tempat ini akan kosong, seperti sekarang."

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Lalu selanjutnya ke mana? Kanan atau kiri?"

Jack menunjuk satu arah. "Ke arah sana saja. Aku akan menunjukkan isi kota lebih dulu padamu. Setelah itu, aku akan menunjukkan gunung, air terjun, dan gua tempat menambang."

Kedengarannya asyik. "Baiklah."

Kemudian kami berjalan.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku membawa Claire ke gereja, klinik, swalayan, perpustakaan, bar, penginapan, peternakan Yodel, peternakan Poultry, tempat si pandai besi, peternakanku, tempat si tukang kayu, air terjun _Goddess_, gua dekat air terjun, kolam spa, kolam besar tempat Kappa muncul serta gua musim salju, dan yang terakhir adalah Mother's Hill alias Gunung Ibu atau apalah namanya. Setelah selesai melihat semua itu, aku membawanya ke rumahku dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Claire ketika kami ada di depan pintu rumahku.

Aku menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi... aku sudah memintamu menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang ada di sini."

"Sudahlah," ucapku. "Aku tidak keberatan, kok. Sekarang, lebih baik kau masuk dan hangatkan diri. Kau kelihatan lelah dan kedinginan."

Claire mengangguk lalu mengikutiku masuk. Ketika kami masuk, kami disambut oleh anjingku—namanya Og—yang tampaknya merindukan majikannya ini. Aku memeluknya sejenak lalu berkata, "Temani dulu tamu kita, ya? Aku akan memasak."

Og melompat dan menghampiri Claire. Claire tersenyum lalu memeluk Og yang umurnya sudah empat tahun itu. "Anjingmu lucu sekali," pujinya. "Aku jadi ingat anjingku dulu... namanya Puff."

"Dulu?" balasku sambil menyiapkan tempura. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah, dia mati," jawab Claire sambil bermain bola bersama Og. "Aku tidak ingat kejadian persisnya. Pokoknya, aku kehilangan dia saat sedang membawanya jalan-jalan. Begitu aku menemukannya, dia sudah mati."

"Aku turut sedih," ucapku. "Kalau kau memang merindukan Puff, kau boleh bermain dengan Og setiap hari."

Claire tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Jack. Kau baik sekali."

Aku mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya. "Selesai!" seruku sambil mengangkat dua mangkuk tempura. "Saat ini aku hanya punya tempura, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Claire sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih repot lagi."

Aku tertawa. "Sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," balasku sambil menaruh satu mangkuk tempura di hadapannya. Aku duduk lalu berkata, "Nah, mari makan!"

Kami mulai makan. Sesekali aku mengajaknya bicara soal peternakan dan dia menimpali dengan masalah cuaca serta keuangan. Dia juga bercerita soal kepindahannya ke Mineral Town. Rupanya, dia pergi dari tempat asalnya karena tidak sanggup membiayai peternakannya. Harga barang-barang di sana mahal dan dia tidak punya uang yang cukup banyak untuk itu.

Tanpa kami sadari, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Astaga! Sudah malam!" Claire terperanjat lalu buru-buru berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Jack! Aku harus kembali ke rumah Kai dan Popuri!"

"Tunggu!"

Claire menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapku bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau tiba di sana semalam ini, mereka pasti sudah mengunci pintunya," jelasku. "Lagi pula, memangnya kau mau mengganggu mereka malam-malam begini?"

Claire terdiam sejenak. "Lalu saranmu apa? Aku menginap di sini? Tidak mau!"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapku lalu tertawa. "Aku punya rumah kecil di pusat kota, dekat dengan rumah Saibara si pandai besi. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menginap di sana malam ini."

"Menginap di rumah kecilmu?"

"Yah, di sana memang tidak ada makanan," lanjutku. "Jadi, besok pagi aku akan mengantar sarapan untukmu."

Mata Claire membulat lalu membesar. "Pertama, kau sudah membawaku berkeliling Mineral Town. Kedua, kau sudah mengajakku makan malam dan membuat makan malam untukku. Ketiga, aku menginap di rumah kecilmu. Keempat, kau mengantar sarapan untukku! Itu terlalu banyak untuk ukuran orang yang baru saling kenal, Jack!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," balasku. "Kau kan, tamu. Wajar saja kalau aku bersikap seperti itu pada tamu, bukan?"

Claire mendesah. "Apa benar-benar bukan masalah?"

"Sama sekali bukan," balasku. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan perempuan sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam hari begini? Ayo pergi!"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

AHA! Yah, kalian bisa kira-kira kelanjutannya bakal gimana, kan~

Rey sengaja gak bikin OS kali ini soalnya mau bikin kalian penasaran XD sekaligus cerita ini emang panjang juga, jadi agak sulit kalo dibikin OS...

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	2. Kalender yang Mencurigakan

**Waktunya balas ****_review_****! XD**

**WeNe KoBe: **OS itu One Shoot. Jadi, ceritanya beres cuma dengan satu _chapter _^^ wah, makasih yaa~ iya, ini _update_ berikutnya kok :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Kalender yang Mencurigakan**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

Akhirnya, kami tiba di rumah kecil Jack pukul sepuluh malam. Yah, memang sudah terlalu malam. Aku beruntung Jack mau menemaniku ke sini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku sudah pingsan di jalan karena takut. Jalanan di Mineral Town pada malam hari memang kelewat gelap.

"Nah, ini kuncinya," ujar Jack sambil memberi sebuah kunci. "Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."

"Mm... terima kasih banyak, Jack," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, ya."

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh ya," Jack berbalik menghadapku. "Besok pagi jangan pergi sebelum aku mengantar sarapan, ya?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Begitu, ya?" tanyaku bingung. "Baiklah, aku akan menurut."

Jack tersenyum. "Oke, sampai besok."

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai besok."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. KEESOKAN HARINYA~~~**

* * *

Aku bangun lebih pagi dari yang kurencanakan. Hmm... belum ada sarapan pagi ini. Seperti pesan Jack kemarin, aku harus menunggunya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat rumah kecil ini.

Rumah ini cukup rapi untuk ukuran rumah yang diurus laki-laki. Hmm... ada kalender di sini. Tanggal berapa ya, sekarang?

Aku menghampiri kalender itu. Rupanya Jack lupa mengganti kalender dua tahun lalu menjadi tahun ini. Aku meneliti halaman kalender itu satu demi satu. Halaman pertama adalah kalender musim panas dua tahun lalu. Ada beberapa tanggal yang ditandai oleh Jack. Tanggal-tanggal itu adalah hari-hari diadakannya festival di Mineral Town. Anehnya, ada satu tanggal yang ditandai dengan tanda yang berbeda. Tanggal 17 musim panas dua tahun lalu. Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Ann's_.

Ann? Mungkin pacarnya?

Aku membuka halaman berikutnya lalu menemukan kalender musim gugur dua tahun lalu. Tidak ada apa-apa yang spesial di sana, jadi aku membuka kembali halaman kalender itu. Masih tidak apa-apa pada kalender musim salju dua tahun yang lalu. Aku membuka halaman berikutnya dan menemukan sebuah tanda yang sama dengan tanda yang kulihat sebelumnya. Kali ini tanggal 16 musim semi tahun lalu. Aku membaca nama yang tertera pada tanda itu.

_Elli's_.

Elli? Nama perempuan juga, bukan? Kenapa...

Aku membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya. Musim panas tahun lalu. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan tanda yang sama pada tanggal 3 musim panas tahun lalu.

_Popuri's_.

Apa? Bukankah Popuri sudah menikah dengan Kai?

Aku membuka halaman berikutnya. Kalender musim gugur tahun lalu. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan tanda yang sama pada salah satu tanggal yang ada. Kali ini tanggal 15 musim gugur tahun lalu.

_Karen's_.

Astaga, kenapa ada nama perempuan lagi?

Aku membuka halaman berikutnya. Kalender musim salju tahun lalu. Tanda yang sama pada tanggal 20 musim salju rupanya.

_Mary's_.

Oke, semua ini membuatku heran dan muak.

Gadis-gadis ini... apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka dipermainkan oleh seorang laki-laki seperti Jack? Astaga! Hampir saja aku terjebak. Kalau aku tidak melihat kalender ini, bisa-bisa sekarang aku mengalami nasib yang sama dengan gadis-gadis itu!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku menatap pintu depan. Itu pasti Jack yang datang membawa sarapan.

Haruskah aku membuka pintu?

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah kecilku yang ditempati Claire. Harusnya dia masih ada di dalam. Aku kan, sudah menyuruhnya tetap tinggal sebelum aku mengantar sarapan. Pagi ini, aku hanya bisa membuat roti panggang. Aku kehabisan bahan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke swalayan siang ini.

"Ah, kau," ucap Claire dingin ketika membuka pintu. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," ucapku. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Claire membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Tentu saja, ini kan, rumahmu," ujarnya. "Ayo masuk, aku sudah lapar."

Aku tersenyum lalu menaruh roti panggang yang telah kubuat di atas meja makan. "Ayo makan."

"Dua?" tanya Claire heran.

"Aku juga belum sarapan," jelasku. "Aku ingin sarapan bersamamu."

Claire terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia duduk di hadapanku lalu mulai memakan roti panggang buatanku. Dia mengunyah... satu kali... dua kali... "Enak," komentarnya. "Masakanmu memang selalu enak."

Aku mengangkat bahu lalu kembali mengunyah. "Aku sudah biasa memasak."

Claire manggut-manggut. Dia menelan potongan terakhir rotinya lalu berkata, "Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Tanya saja."

"Oke." Claire berdeham. "Katakan, sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Popuri?"

Aku nyaris tersedak potongan terakhir roti panggangku. "A-apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," tandas Claire. "Aku tidak suka pembohong. Kau pasti tahu kalau Popuri sudah menikah, kan?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," ucapku bingung. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Ayolah, Jack. Jangan berbohong. Aku serius."

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, kalau begitu kau harus jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ujarku. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku berhubungan dengan Popuri?"

"Tentu saja karena aku melihat kalender itu!" balas Claire marah sambil menunjuk kalender rumahku. "Tidak hanya Popuri! Aku juga melihat nama-nama gadis lain! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Wow, wow, Claire, pelan-pelan," ujarku ketika melihatnya mulai emosi. "Oke, akan aku jelaskan. Pertama, aku memang berhubungan dengan Popuri, tapi itu dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Ya," anggukku. "Dulu sebelum dia menikah dengan Kai. Aku juga pernah berhubungan dengan gadis-gadis lain. Pertama, namanya Ann. Dia memutuskan hubungan denganku karena aku selalu tidak tepat waktu. Setelah itu, dia menikah dengan Cliff. Berikutnya, Elli, dia menikah dengan Tim alias si dokter. Lalu, Popuri. Setelah itu, Karen yang akhirnya menikah dengan Rick, kakak Popuri. Terakhir, Mary yang baru menikah dengan Gray pada akhir tahun lalu."

Claire terdiam. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, semua yang kau lihat di kalender itu memang benar. Aku memang menandai tanggal-tanggal ulang tahun mereka," jelasku. "Tapi itu dulu, sebelum mereka menikah. Tidak mungkin kan, aku tetap berhubungan saat mereka sudah menikah? Bisa-bisa aku dicap kurang ajar."

"Kau tidak menduakan mereka, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawabku lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu diri, Claire."

Claire manggut-manggut. "Baiklah kalau begitu!" ujar Claire riang. "Omong-omong, kau sudah mengerjakan pertanian dan peternakanmu hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku harus mengantar makanan untukmu dulu, kan?"

"Aduh, aku jadi merasa tidak enak..."

"Tidak apa-apa," tegasku. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, kau harus membantuku menyiram dan memberi makan hewan pagi ini?"

Mata Claire berbinar-binar. "Mau! Mau!"

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah," balasku. "Sebagai balas budiku untuk bantuanmu hari ini, aku akan memberimu makan siang gratis ditambah tinggal di rumah kecil ini lagi."

Claire ikut tertawa. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Jack," katanya. "Terima kasih atas hadiahmu, tapi kurasa akan jadi lebih baik kalau aku tinggal di penginapan saja. Lagi pula, aku belum bertemu dengan Popuri dan Kai sejak kemarin. Mereka pasti khawatir."

"Begini saja," ucapku. "Sekarang, aku akan menemanimu ke rumah mereka lebih dulu. Setelah itu, kau dan aku akan mulai bekerja di peternakanku. Siang nanti, aku akan membuat makan siang untuk kita berdua. Terakhir, kau harus menemaniku ke swalayan untuk berbelanja. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju," angguknya. "Lalu... setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, kau harus menemaniku ke penginapan, oke?"

"Oke, oke," kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal di rumahku lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke penginapan dan membiarkanmu menginap di sana."

Claire tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Jadi sekarang kita ke mana?"

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

Singkat cerita, kami sudah tiba di rumah Popuri dan Kai. Hmm... keadaan rumah tampak biasa-biasa saja, cenderung sepi bahkan. Ke mana ya, dua orang itu? Semoga mereka ada di dalam rumah. Kalau tidak, percuma aku datang ke sini.

Aku membuka kunci pintu lalu masuk ke dalam diikuti Jack. Di dalam kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sejurus kemudian, aku mendengar suara barang jatuh dari dalam.

BRAK!

"Kaaaaaaai!" seru Popuri. "Ada apa?!"

Aku berusaha menahan tawa. Dasar ibu rumah tangga.

"Ada apa, sih?" bisik Jack padaku. "Kelihatannya ada masalah."

Aku menggeleng. "Mereka memang selalu begini, kok," jelasku. "Ketika kami pergi bersama, mereka tidak pernah bisa tenang. Aku harus berkali-kali menahan emosi."

Jack tertawa kecil.

"Popuriiii, ayammu berulah lagi!" balas Kai. "Apa kau tidak mau memberikannya pada Rick?"

"Enak saja! Itu ayam kesayanganku!" balas Popuri kesal. Dia berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan lalu berpapasan denganku juga Jack yang ada di depan pintu masuk. "Ah, Claire! Dari mana saja? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Jack?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Jack."

"Kami pergi mengelilingi Mineral Town," sambung Jack. "Ketika dia hendak kembali, saat itu sudah terlalu malam. Akhirnya, aku menyuruhnya menginap di rumah kecilku yang ada di kota, dekat dengan rumah lamamu. Pagi ini, aku mengantarnya ke sini."

Popuri manggut-manggut. "Jadi, ada perlu apa, Claire?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kunci rumahnya. "Maaf sudah menyitanya terlalu lama. Sekarang, aku akan tinggal di penginapan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Popuri heran.

"Yah, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian yang sudah berbaik hati padaku," tuturku.

"Sebenarnya aku menyarankan dia untuk tinggal di rumah kecilku," jelas Jack. "Tapi dia menolak."

Popuri menatapku heran. "Claire, kenapa kau menolak?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau tinggal di sana, kau bisa membantu membersihkan tempat itu, tahu? Maksudku, kau tinggal di sana bukannya gratis. Itu yang kau tidak mau, kan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Akan kupikirkan lagi."

Popuri mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau hanya itu urusan kalian..." Popuri berdeham. "Maaf, aku harus mengurus ayam dan suamiku yang satu itu. Kalian tahu kan, betapa Kai membenci ay—"

"Popuri!"

Popuri mendengus. "Aku datang!" serunya. Kemudian, dia menatapku dan Jack bergantian. "Sampai nanti, ya!"

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kandang sapi dan dombamu sebesar dan sebagus ini," pujiku lagi. "Kalau tahu tempatnya seperti ini, tidur di sini pun aku tak akan keberatan."

"Tapi aku keberatan," tandas Jack. "Ada rumah kecil, kau tidak mau. Kai dan Popuri menyediakan kamar, kau juga tidak mau. Dan kau malah memilih tidur di kandang sapi?"

Aku tertawa. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda."

Jack mendesah lega. "Syukurlah."

Saat ini, kami berdua sedang berada di dalam kandang sapi dan domba milik Jack. Kandang ini benar-benar luas! Lebih luas daripada kandang milikku dulu. Semua sapi dan domba milik Jack juga sehat dan bersih. Susu yang dihasilkan sapinya berkualitas dan wol yang dihasilkan dombanya lembuuuut sekali. Pokoknya, hewan-hewan milik Jack benar-benar berkualitas.

"Aku masih punya kuda, dan dia belum kumandikan," ujar Jack. "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja," balasku. "Tapi... memangnya pekerjaan di sini sudah selesai?"

Jack mengangguk. "Kau sudah memerah susu semua sapi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, pekerjaan selesai," ujar Jack sambil mengusap peluhnya. "Selanjutnya, kita mandikan kudaku. Ayo!"

Maka kami keluar dari kadang sapi dan domba milik Jack. Jack menggiringku menuju kandang kudanya. Ketika kami masuk, kami disambut dengan gembira oleh kuda Jack. Jack tersenyum lalu mulai menyiram kudanya. Aku yang tidak mau ketinggalan ikut menyiram dan menggosok kudanya. Akhirnya, kami malah bermain siram-siraman.

Selanjutnya, kami pergi ke kandang ayam Jack. Kami mengumpulkan telur-telur yang ada dan membiarkan beberapa di antaranya menetas. Setelah memastikan semua ayam mendapat makanannya, kami berdua keluar dari kandang ayam. Pekerjaan kami hari itu akhirnya selesai.

"Lelah?" tanya Jack padaku.

"Sedikit," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi itulah pekerjaanku sehari-hari."

Jack manggut-manggut. "Bisa kubayangkan, kau kaya sekali."

Aku tertawa. "Yah, tapi itu dulu."

"Aku tahu," ucap Jack. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh bekerja menjadi asistenku."

Aku menatapnya bahagia. "Sungguh?!"

"Sungguh," jawabnya. "Tapi kita bahas soal itu nanti, ya. Sekarang ini kita harus makan siang dan mengganti pakaian. Pakaianmu basah sekali, tahu? Tenang saja, aku punya pakaian lain di lemariku. Kau tinggal pilih warnanya saja."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku menggoreng telur untuk makan siang Claire dan aku. Saat ini, Claire sedang sibuk di kamar mandi, mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh kotoran. Aku sendiri sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju sejak tadi. Yah, laki-laki memang tidak pernah ribut hanya karena hal sederhana begini.

"Ah, segarnya," ucap Claire ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Tidak apa-apa nih, aku pinjam dulu bajumu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku. "Pakai saja selama yang kau mau."

Claire tersenyum. "Akan kukembalikan lusa."

"Terserah saja," balasku cuek. "Omong-omong, telurnya sudah jadi."

"Ah, telur dari ayammu?" tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. "Telur yang baru saja kita ambil?"

"Tepat sekali," sahutku. Aku membawa dua piring berisi telur goreng lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Claire dan juga di hadapanku. "Makanan hasil ternak sendiri memang yang terbaik."

Claire mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. "Ditambah lagi, masakanmu memang selalu enak."

Aku tertawa. "Omong-omong, aku belum pernah mencicipi masakanmu."

"Nanti aku buatkan kalau aku sudah punya dapur sendiri," ujarnya sambil memakan telur goreng buatanku. "Ah, masakanmu benar-benar selalu enak."

"Terima kasih."

Entah sejak kapan, aku selalu senang melihat Claire bahagia. Aku senang melihat Claire menikmati masakanku, memerah susu sapi-sapiku, mengguntingi bulu domba-dombaku, menggosok badan kudaku, memunguti telur ayam-ayamku, menyirami tanaman-tanamanku, membersihkan kolam ikanku, dan semuanya. Aku suka melihatnya gembira. Entah kenapa, ketika dia gembira, aku pun ikut gembira. Padahal aku tahu kalau aku baru mengenalnya.

Lalu kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?

Apa ini berarti aku...

_Menyukainya?_

...

Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

Kami baru saling kenal.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Nah! Kalian pasti bisa nebak-nebak sendiri deh, ceritanya kayak gimana~ gak akan jauh-jauh dari bayangan kalian, kok! Rey kan, manusia juga, jalan pikirannya pasti gak akan beda jauh sama kalian yang baca, deh!

Tunggu _update chapter_ berikutnya, ya!

Jangan lupa isi kolom _review_! X3


	3. Spring Thanksgiving

**Waktunya balas ****_review_****! XD**

**Ridorin: **oke! Ini apdet ketiganya! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter III – ****_Spring Thanksgiving_**

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

"Setelah ini, aku harus menemanimu belanja, ya?" tanya Claire padaku. "Di swalayan yang kemarin kau tunjukkan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mencuci piring. "Kau masih ingat tempatnya?"

Dia terkikik. "Ingat sedikit, ingatanku tidak begitu buruk, kok."

"Oke," balasku. "Kurasa kau juga harus membeli bahan-bahan dasar untuk hidup di sini."

Claire tertawa kecil. "Aku bahkan tidak punya dapur."

"Pasti akan punya," ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Yah, mungkin."

Aku tersenyum. "Oke, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Claire mengangguk.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" sapa Jeff begitu aku membuka pintu swalayan. "Wah, Jack rupanya! Mau berbelanja kebutuhan dapur, ya?"

"Ya, persediaanku mulai menipis," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Omong-omong, ini Claire."

Jeff menatap Claire senang. "Pendatang, eh?"

Claire tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Claire."

Jeff membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku Jeff, pemilik swalayan ini," balasnya. "Anakku, Karen, dulunya berhubungan dengan Jack."

Aku tertawa. "Jangan bahas masa lalu," ucapku geli. "Lagi pula dia sudah menikah."

Jeff mengangguk. "Oh ya, silakan berbelanja," ujar Jeff sambil berjalan menuju pintu belakang. "Aku ada perlu sebentar di belakang, tunggu sebentar, ya."

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil barang-barang yang kuperlukan. Sama halnya dengan Claire yang langsung berkutat di hadapan benih-benih tumbuhan musim semi. Swalayan Jeff memang begitu, mereka selalu menyediakan benih tumbuhan sesuai dengan musimnya. Ketika sudah tiba waktu musim panas, benih tanaman yang disediakan pun akan berbeda. Begitu seterusnya.

"Kau mau beli apa?" tanyaku pada Claire setelah aku mendapat semua yang aku butuhkan.

"Mm... tentu saja benih," jawab Claire. "Tapi aku bingung benih apa."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau bisa membeli semuanya, kok." Aku berdeham. "Lobak, kentang, dan kubis tidak dapat tumbuh berulang kali. Sekalinya kau memanen tanaman-tanaman itu, mereka tidak akan tumbuh lagi kecuali kalau kau menebar benih baru. Berbeda dengan stroberi dan timun yang dapat kita panen berulang ulang. Kalau kau ingin untung besar, kau dapat menanam stroberi atau timun. Tapi kalau kau mau lebih cepat, lobak atau kentang juga cukup."

Claire manggut-manggut. "Lalu? Ada lagi?"

"Kau bisa untung besar dengan menanam kubis," lanjutku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tapi harganya mahal. Kurasa akan jadi lebih baik kalau kau menanam timun. Untungnya cukup besar, kok."

Claire tertawa kecil. "Kau lupa kalau aku petani juga."

_Oh. Benar._

"Tapi tidak apa-apa," lanjut Claire dengan senyum. "Informasi-informasi itu baru kuketahui darimu, Jack. Jadi, kuputuskan aku akan membeli timun dan kentang."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga butuh tanaman cepat panen," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Aku kan, tidak mau disuruh menunggu terlalu lama."

"Sudah selesai berbelanja?" tanya Jeff yang sudah kembali ke meja kasir.

Claire mengangguk. "Aku bayar dulu, ya," ucapnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Oh ya, Claire." Claire membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku. "Kalau kau sudah selesai membayar, tunggu di luar saja. Masih ada yang mau kubeli."

Claire mengangguk lagi. Dia berjalan menuju meja kasir lalu membayar seluruh belanjaannya. Setelah itu, dia menatapku dan bertanya, "Kau sudah selesai?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Oke, aku tunggu di luar."

Aku mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan Claire sudah ada di luar swalayan, aku menghampiri satu meja dan mengambil barang berwarna biru yang ada di sana. Setelahnya, aku membayar semua belanjaanku ke meja kasir alias kepada Jeff.

"_Blue Feather_, eh?" tanya Jeff sambil menghitung belanjaanku. "Kau hendak melamarnya, ya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, sudah kuduga," ujar Jeff dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh arti. "Jujur saja, aku kasihan melihatnya sendirian dan tak punya tempat tinggal. Syukurlah kau mau melamarnya."

Aku tersenyum lagi.

Apa aku benar-benar akan melakukannya?

* * *

**SKIP TIME. SPRING 14~~~**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

Aku menguap lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu aku di sini. Tidak terasa pula, selama ini aku selalu tinggal di rumah kecil Jack. Oke, aku tidak tinggal di rumah ini secara gratis, tentunya. Aku selalu membantu Jack di ladangnya—sekaligus menanam benih-benihku yang sudah satu kali panen—serta peternakannya. Hewan-hewan ternaknya mulai mengenaliku dan Jack bilang, mereka menyukaiku. Sama halnya dengan anjing Jack yang selalu memintaku untuk memeluknya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku tertegun sejenak. Apa itu Jack? Aneh rasanya kalau itu Jack. Bukankah aku sudah punya sarapan untuk pagi ini? Lagi pula, aku sudah berpesan padanya untuk tidak mengunjungiku pagi ini. Biar aku yang pergi ke rumahnya nanti untuk bekerja. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menyirami tanamannya serta membersihkan kandang ayamnya. Dia melarangku membersihkan kandang sapi dan dombanya karena terlalu besar, katanya. Lagi-lagi dia merasa kalau aku sudah terlalu repot. Nyatanya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot. Aku justru berterima kasih sekali pada Jack karena dia sudah memberiku pekerjaan dengan upah menginap di rumah kecilnya.

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi bicara panjang lebar soal Jack?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya, ya," ucapku malas sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu aku membukanya, rupanya bukan Jack yang kutemukan. Aku menemukan seorang gadis berambut ikal warna merah jambu mengenakan gaun yang dipakainya hampir setiap hari dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku (atau sudah tersenyum sejak tadi? Aku tidak tahu).

"Claire!" sapanya riang. "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, aku baik," jawabku disertai senyuman. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mau memberi tahu kalau aku dan Kai akan berangkat lagi besok," jelasnya. "Kami akan berlayar ke tempat lain lagi dan kembali saat musim panas. Kau mau ikut atau menetap di sini?"

"Menetap di sini," jawabku cepat. "Maaf ya, Popuri, tapi aku sudah betah di sini dan tidak berniat pindah lagi."

Popuri tertawa kecil. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti," balasnya sambil mengibaskan tangan beberapa kali. "Mungkin kau tidak mau pergi bukan hanya karena alasan itu, Claire."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. "Lalu alasan apa?"

Popuri tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja orang itu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Orang itu? Siapa?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak hanya mengenal satu orang, Popuri," ujarku. "Banyak orang yang kukenal di sini."

Popuri mendesah. "Aku tidak perlu memberi tahumu, Claire. Kau sudah tahu sendiri."

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, sudahlah." Popuri mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi yang mau kuberi tahu."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini tanggal 14," katanya. "Coba periksa kalender. Nah, sampai jumpa!"

Popuri berlari meninggalkan rumah kecil Jack tempat aku menginap tanpa sempat kutanyai lagi. Aku mendesah bingung lalu menutup pintu. Mendadak aku ingat pesan Popuri untuk memeriksa kalender. Hmm... musim semi, tidak ada yang penting, ah. Sejauh ini yang kulihat hanya tahun baru dan...

Eh? Tanggal 14 ditandai rupanya.

Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kalender itu. "_Spring 14: Spring Thanksgiving_", tulisnya. Lalu... apa maksud dari _thanksgiving_? Di daerahku dulu tidak pernah ada yang namanya hari _thanksgiving_ atau apapun itu. Hanya perayaan tahun baru dan pergantian musim, selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik.

Karena itulah aku tertarik dengan kata yang satu ini.

_Thanksgiving... _kalau menurutku, kata yang satu ini terbentuk dari dua kata; _thanks _dan _giving_. Terima kasih dan memberi. Hmm... apa mungkin ungkapan terima kasih atas pemberian seseorang? Atau mungkin memberi sebagai ungkapan terima kasih? Atau berterima kasih dan memberi?

Ah, aku pusing.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu memedulikan hal yang satu ini. Ini bukan urusanku, jadi aku tidak harus terlalu peduli.

Oke, sebaiknya sekarang aku berangkat ke rumah Jack. Dia pasti sudah menungguku untuk menggarap ladangnya lagi. Ah, aku juga harus membersihkan kandang ayamnya. Hmm...

Hari ini aku akan sibuk.

* * *

"Claire!" sapa Jack. "Rupanya kau datang lebih pagi dari dugaanku."

Aku tersenyum. "Kebetulan hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi."

"Ya sudah." Jack mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau mau mulai bekerja sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dari mana aku harus mulai? Kandang ayammu atau ladangmu?"

"Kandang ayam saja," jawab Jack. "Nanti kita berhenti pukul sebelas ya, aku baru mencoba resep baru dan aku ingin kau mencobanya."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oke."

"Kau bisa ambil alat-alatnya di kandang kuda," jelas Jack. "Semuanya kutaruh di sana. Oh ya, jangan lupa sapa Liz ketika kau masuk kandang kuda, ya."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. "Liz?"

Jack _nyengir_ kecil. "Kudaku."

"Astaga," balasku lalu tertawa. "Aku baru tahu kalau nama kudamu Liz."

Jack mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa tidak jelek."

"Memang tidak," balasku. "Ya sudah, aku kerja dulu, ya."

"Oke, aku akan menyusulmu satu jam lagi."

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari rumah Jack. Aku bergegas menuju kandang Liz untuk mengambil peralatan yang kubutuhkan. Ketika tiba di kandang Liz, Liz berseru-seru heboh. Aku cepat-cepat masuk dan menenangkannya. "Liz, tenang..." ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Liz tidak menurut. Dia menendang dinding kandang itu dengan kedua kaki belakangnya. Buru-buru kutarik tali kekangnya sambil berseru, "Liz, tenang!"

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Liz kembali tenang. Aku mengelus pelan kepalanya sebelum mengambil alat-alat kebersihan dan keluar dari kandang itu. Ah, aku sudah buang-buang waktu. Jack bisa-bisa marah kalau aku terus-terusan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat.

Aku memasuki kandang ayam lalu mulai membersihkannya. Huft, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Jack tidak membersihkan tempat ini? Oke, hewan-hewannya memang sehat dan tempatnya cukup bersih. Yang menjadi masalah bagiku adalah bau kandangnya yang keterlaluan! Rasanya waktu terakhir kali aku ke sini—dan aku baru sadar itu minggu lalu—baunya tidak seperti ini.

Dan, huft, akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai juga. Aku mengusap peluh yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahku. Ternyata kandang ayam Jack sangat besar, lebih besar dari perkiraanku. Yah, wajar saja kalau aku kelelahan seperti ini. Kandang ayam yang dulu rajin kubersihkan tidak sebesar ini. Dasar orang kaya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jack ketika dia membuka pintu kandang ayam.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Jack tertawa melihatku.

"Kau lelah? Mau istirahat?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Oke," ujarnya. "Kita makan dulu."

Aku tersenyum lega.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Claire sudah sangat lelah, aku tahu itu.

Karena itulah aku mengajaknya istirahat.

Claire masuk ke dalam rumahku lalu duduk di kursi meja makanku. Aku mengambil bungkusan yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya dari lemari. Aku meletakkan bungkusan itu di depan Claire lalu berkata, "_Happy Spring Thanksgiving Day, Claire_."

Claire menatapku heran lalu bertanya, "Apa ini?"

Aku tersenyum. "Buka saja."

Claire mengangguk lalu dengan cepat membuka bungkusan tersebut. Dia mendapati sekotak _cookies_ buatanku. Dia mengangkat kotak itu lalu menatapku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku suka _cookies_, Jack?" tanyanya.

"Oh ya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau suka _cookies_."

Claire tersenyum lalu berkata, "Terima kasih banyak..."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Claire suka _cookies_. Ini... di luar skenario. Pokoknya, pada setiap _Spring Thanksgiving_, seorang gadis harus diberi _cookies_, begitu kata orang-orang. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, kok. Tidak kusangka kalau Claire akan senang sekali.

"Sama-sama," jawabku kemudian. "Cobalah."

Claire mengangguk lalu mulai memakan _cookies_ yang kuberikan. "Mm... seperti biasa, rasanya enak," komentar Claire sambil mengunyah. "Tapi kali ini rasanya lebih manis dan menyenangkan. Kenapa bisa, Jack?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

_Mungkin karena perasaanku, Claire._

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Claire lagi. "Aku benar-benar senang."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Oh ya," Claire terdiam sejenak. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberiku _cookies_? Memangnya hari ini ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Aku sudah bilang tadi, kan?"

"Bilang apa?"

"_Happy Spring Thanksgiving Day_."

Claire mengangkat satu alisnya lalu tertawa. "Memangnya apa maksud hari ini?"

"Kita memberikan hadiah berupa makanan pada lawan jenis," jelasku. "Yah, biasanya makanan itu berupa kue atau coklat."

Claire manggut-manggut. "Jadi... harusnya aku memberimu hadiah, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ini _Spring Thanksgiving Day_, bukan _Winter Thanksgiving Day_. Di hari ini, yang harus memberikan hadiah berupa coklat atau kue adalah kaum laki-laki. Mereka membuatnya untuk kaum perempuan, tentu saja." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Biasanya, suami membuat kue untuk istrinya."

Claire tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau membuatkannya untukku?"

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Entahlah, kurasa karena aku tidak mau membuat laki-laki lain cemburu," ucapku lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku ini satu-satunya laki-laki yang belum menikah."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, ada sih, beberapa laki-laki yang belum menikah," ucapku. "Tapi mereka memang tidak ingin menikah, kurasa. Hanya aku satu-satunya laki-laki yang ingin menikah dan belum juga menikah."

"Bagaimana dengan para gadis?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," ujarku. "Mereka semua sudah menikah. Aku sudah pernah menceritakan ini padamu, bukan?"

"Ah ya," Claire mengangguk. "Saat aku memarahimu gara-gara kalender itu."

Aku terkikik. "Yap, yang itu."

"Hmm... jadi bisa dibilang kau tidak punya calon lagi?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bisa dibilang begitu?" Claire mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

JRENG! Apa kira-kira tanggapan Claire terhadap pernyataan Jack, ya? Apa dia bakal kaget terus ngejauh atau nerima perasaan Jack atau gak peduli atau nganggep Jack bercanda atau... gimana? Jangan khawatir, jawabannya akan ada pada _chapter_ berikutnya~

_Review, please_? :3


	4. Pukul Lima Pagi

**Waktunya balas ****_review_****! XD**

**Sweety Nime: **siap! Bakal Rey bikin pasca UAS & pasca FF ini selesai XD

**Ridorin: **bisa jadi loh, bahkan ada juga orang yang nyangka kalo pernyataan itu cuma _dare_ (maklum lah, zaman sekarang _game _itu lagi merajalela). Ah, Rey setuju! Sebel kan, udah ditanem susah-susah, eh, malah cuma panen sekali u_u

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter IV – Pukul Lima Pagi**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

DEG!

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri meski mau tak mau aku memang terkejut bukan main. Jack menyukaiku? Astaga, dia memang pandai membuat jantungku melompat-lompat. Tapi... aku pindah ke sini bukan untuk menikah, bukan? Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat tinggal baru. Aku benci tempat tinggal lamaku, itu alasan utamanya. Aku belum punya niat untuk menikah atau sekedar menyukai seseorang. Aku masih ingin bekerja dan merasa bebas.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"Aku cukup yakin," tegas Jack. "Aku memang menyukaimu."

"Mungkin kau baru menyukaiku sebagai teman," ujarku. "Kita baru dua minggu berkenalan, Jack."

Jack tertawa kecil. "Mungkin juga," balasnya. "Mungkin aku memang baru menyukaimu sebagai teman."

"Nah, kalau begitu urusan ini selesai," ujarku. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku, setidaknya tunggulah sampai musim panas datang. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku dan aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu... itulah saatnya."

Dahi Jack berkerut. "Saat apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Lihat saja nanti."

Jack tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah," balasnya. "Mm... mau bekerja lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Oke, harus kuakui kenyataan kalau aku tahu bahwa Jack baru saja menyatakan perasaannya membuatku jengah berada di dekatnya. Aku senang mendengarnya, maksudku, aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ada yang menyukaiku. Jarang-jarang orang yang baru kau kenal mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu langsung di hadapanmu, bukan? Ini kejadian yang cukup langka dan aku berterima kasih karenanya. Masalahnya, kalau Jack memang menyukaiku lebih dari sekadar teman, jujur saja, itu agak memberatkan. Aku dan Jack adalah dua orang yang agak setipe. Kalau aku menikah dengannya, bisa-bisa yang kami lakukan hanya bertengkar tiap hari. Berhubung kami ini setipe, sulit bagi kami untuk mengalah dan inilah masalah terbesarnya. Aku tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Claire?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ah ya, kerja, ya? Oke, ayo!"

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa bingungnya aku saat itu.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. SORE HARINYA~~~**

* * *

Sudah sore. Tiba saatnya bagiku untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu hari ini, Claire," ucap Jack sungguh-sungguh. "Entah kapan aku akan selesai kalau kau tidak membantuku di sini."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan," komentarku geli. "Ya sudah, aku harus kembali ke rumahmu. Besok aku akan datang pukul—"

"Besok aku akan datang ke tempatmu tinggal," potong Jack. "Oke?"

Aku membelalakkan mata lalu tertawa kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja besok," balas Jack lalu tertawa. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mataku membelalak. "Tidak!"

"Claire, ini sudah sore," ujarnya serius. "Sebentar lagi gelap dan aku tahu kau sangat takut gelap."

Aku mendesah pelan. Dia memang tidak salah, sih... "Tapi, Jack," sanggahku. "Aku tidak mau lebih banyak merepotkanmu. Kau kan, sudah cukup repot karena aku..."

Jack menggeleng. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, Claire? Aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali, sungguh."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tapi—"

Jack mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan omonganku. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

Kami berjalan bersama dalam kegelapan malam. Astaga, bahkan berdebat sejenak saja ternyata sudah sanggup membuat langit berubah menjadi hitam. Aku berjalan tepat di samping Jack, hanya berjarak lima sentimeter. Oke, aku benar-benar takut. Aku berusaha mengarahkan pandanganku hanya ke depan karena aku tahu aku akan menjerit-jerit tidak keruan hanya karena mendengar bunyi gemerisik semak dan angin yang berhembus keras. Uh, dasar penakut.

"Kau takut, kan? Sudah kuduga."

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, aku memang takut," akuku. "Kalau kau tadi membiarkanku pergi lebih dulu, langit tidak akan segelap ini."

"Aku sudah memperkirakan soal langit," balasnya. "Itu sebabnya aku menahanmu agak lama dan membiarkan langit gelap lebih dulu. Kalau kau pergi ketika sore dan tiba-tiba langit gelap di tengah perjalanan, kau pasti panik."

Aku terdiam. _Dia benar_...

"Maaf kalau kau tidak suka caraku ini," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. "Aku memang egois, tapi aku peduli, Claire. Itu sebabnya aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potongku. "Aku tidak marah, kok."

"Eh? Siapa bilang kau marah?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku salah duga, ya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

Aku tertawa lagi. "Astaga, sudah memotong ucapan orang, salah duga pula," ucapku lebih kepada diri sendiri sambil terkikik. "Memalukan sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Jack sambil terkikik kecil. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh," gumamku. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

"Langsung tidur, ya," pesan Jack. "Besok kita akan sangat sibuk, Claire."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis. "Memangnya akan sesibuk apa?"

Jack tersenyum kecil. "Lihat saja nanti."

"Ah, itu bukan masalah untukku," balasku angkuh. "Aku ini petani, Jack."

"Oh, ini bukan soal petani," ujar Jack. "Besok kau tidak perlu datang untuk mengurus peternakan dan ladangku, Claire, besok kita akan pergi."

"Ke mana?"

Jack tersenyum misterius. "Ra-ha-si-a!"

* * *

**SKIP TIME LAGI. KEESOKAN HARINYA~~~**

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku mengerang pelan. Siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu rumahku sepagi ini, sih? Aku melirik jam. Astaga... ini masih pukul lima pagi!  
**(Rey = mm... emang gak mungkin pemainnya bangun jam 5, tapi ini toh, cuma cerita :D)**

Dengan kesal, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur Jack dan menghampiri pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu masih dengan mata setengah tertutup lalu bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Maaf ya, membangunkanmu terlalu pagi."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Nah, kini penglihatanku sudah jelas. Di hadapanku, berdiri seorang laki-laki bertopi biru yang membawa tas ransel. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. "Jack? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah datang ke sini?"

Jack _nyengir_ seperti biasa. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan mengajakmu pergi hari ini, kan?"

"Oh," tanggapku. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Aku sudah bilang rahasia, Claire."

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?"

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu terkejut."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa kau membuatku terkejut?"

"Itu terserah padaku, kan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Aku tunggu di depan."

Aku mengangguk lalu bergegas menutup pintu. Cepat-cepat kurapikan rambutku yang mencuat tidak keruan dengan menyisirnya. Cepat-cepat kurapikan tempat tidur Jack yang semalam kutiduri. Cepat-cepat pula aku merapikan bajuku yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar.

Ah, dasar Claire.

Aku keluar dari rumah Jack dalam keadaan sudah (agak) rapi. Aku menepuk pundak Jack yang berdiri membelakangiku sambil bertanya, "Berangkat sekarang?"

Jack membalikkan badannya. "A-ah, iya."

Aku tersenyum senang lalu mengikutinya yang sudah mulai berjalan. "Kita akan pergi ke mana, Jack?" tanyaku masih penasaran. "Aku sudah merelakan tidurku terganggu olehmu dan kau masih tidak mau memberi tahu padaku ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Jack terkikik pelan. "Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu penasaran."

"Ah, kau sudah sering berkata begitu," rajukku. "Ayolah Jack, beri tahu aku."

"Dasar pemaksa," ejeknya dan aku tertawa. "Ini rahasia, Claire. Kau akan tahu nanti, saat kita sudah sampai di tempat yang kumaksud."

Aku mendesah. Tampaknya Jack memang tidak mau memberi tahuku sama sekali. Ah, itu artinya, aku memang harus menunggu sampai kami tiba di tempat yang dia maksud. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Kenapa dia bersikeras menyembunyikannya? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku saja? Kenapa harus jadi kejutan? Memangnya aku sedang berulang tahun?

Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku membawa Claire ke Mother's Hill atau Gunung Ibu atau apapun namanya. Matahari belum terbit dan aku tahu Claire kedinginan. Nah, inilah masalahku dan hal yang kulupakan: jaket. Harusnya aku tahu dan aku sudah menyiapkan jaket untuk dipakai Claire pagi ini. Atau setidaknya aku menyuruhnya membawa jaket pagi ini. Atau... menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian tebal.

Uh, Jack, kau bodoh sekali, sih!

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku pada Claire. Yah, setidaknya pertanyaan ini sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahku padanya.

Claire tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan. "Hanya sedikit, kok."

"Tetap saja kedinginan," ujarku. "Maaf ya, aku justru merepotkanmu."

Claire menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah, kok."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Maaf, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jack."

Aku menggamit lengannya. "Kalau begitu, biar kuhangatkan tanganmu."

"Tidak perlu, kok. Aku bisa menghangatkannya sendiri."

"Sesekali biarkanlah aku melakukan apa yang mau aku lakukan," tandasku. "Oke?"

Claire hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Oke, aku merasa bersalah sudah berbicara agak keras padanya, tapi aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Lagi pula hal yang kuinginkan itu justru membuatnya untung, bukan membuatnya rugi. Memangnya aku salah, ya?

"Ah, kita sampai," ucapku ketika kami tiba di puncak Mother's Hill. "Claire, kau tunggu saja di dekat batu itu. Di sana agak hangat."

Di luar dugaanku, Claire menggeleng. "Kau sudah membawaku ke sini dan menghangatkan tanganku," katanya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu."

Aku tidak melarangnya. Akhirnya, kami bekerja sama menggelar tikar dan menyusun makanan yang (hanya) terdiri dari roti panggang dan telur rebus. Setelah siap dengan tikar dan makanan, aku mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dari tasku. "Ini untuk minum, ya."

Claire terkikik. "Aku juga tahu itu."

"Oh, aku baru ingat," ucapku sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasku. Aku menarik sebuah barang lalu memberikannya pada Claire. "Ini selimut supaya kau tidak kedinginan."

Claire tersenyum lalu menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ah, Claire," ucapku sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke timur. "Lihat ke langit."

Claire menurut. Dia menoleh dan menemukan apa yang kutemukan; matahari terbit. Sinarnya menyinari seluruh bagian Mother's Hill ini dan kehangatannya menjalari seluruh bagian tubuh kami. Claire tersenyum kecil lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut yang tadi kuberikan.

"Indah," komentarnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum. "Setuju."

"Jadi," Claire berdeham. "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan atau kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mungkin membawaku ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Memang benar," anggukku. "Aku memang membawamu untuk menjauhkanmu dari peternakanku dan membuatmu lebih santai sedikit."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu lelah, Claire," jelasku. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan peternakanku sampai kau lupa akan dirimu sendiri. Kau lupa kalau kau juga manusia dan butuh banyak istirahat. Hal itu akhirnya mendorongku untuk mengajakmu pergi sejauh mungkin dari peternakanku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." Jeda sejenak. "Memangnya kau tidak merasa kelelahan setelah bekerja di peternakanku seharian?"

Claire tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Aku senang melakukannya."

"Tapi tetap saja kau butuh istirahat," tandasku. "Kau ini manusia, Claire, bukan robot yang tidak akan pernah kehabisan energi kecuali saat baterainya habis."

Claire tertawa kecil. "Memangnya robot menggunakan baterai?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Tidak tahu, sih," ucapku jujur. "Yah, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

Claire mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

YEAY! Akhirnya _chapter_ ini berakhiiiiiiiiiir~

Sebenernya Jack mau ngapain sih, pake bawa-bawa Claire ke Mother's Hill segala? Setelah tau mereka mau ngapain, reaksi Claire gimana? Terus, apa hubungannya ke Mother's Hill sama inti cerita ini, JackxClaire?

Baca terus, yaa! _Chapter_ selanjutnya akan Rey apdet setelah UAS XD

_Mind to review_?~


	5. Basil

**Waktunya balas **_**review**_**! XD**

**Ridorin: **ahaha benar, sebenernya Claire udah suka sama Jack, cuma biasalah, cewek itu antara gengsi dan gak sadar. Maklum, di sini Claire cewek gak peka XD  
Waaah, makasih ucapannya yaa~ OwO

**BeautifulMaidens:** siappp, ini lanjutannya, yaa~ XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber**_**chapter-chapter**_** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter V – Basil**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Jack tersenyum misterius. Oke, harus kuakui dengan senyumnya yang seperti itu siapapun akan terhipnotis, termasuk aku saat ini. Yah, walau di sisi lain aku juga sebal dengan "kemisteriusan"-nya yang tiada tara itu.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya santai.

Lihat? Dia SANGAT menyebalkan!

"Kenapa harus selalu menjadi rahasia, sih?" tanyaku sebal. "Kenapa tidak kau beri tahu saja aku?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin mengejutkanmu," jawabnya santai (lagi). "Kau tidak akan terkejut kalau aku sudah memberi tahumu sejak awal, bukan?"

Aku mendesah. "Yah, terserah."

Jack tersenyum. "Nah, begitulah seharusnya kau bersikap," ujarnya. "Untuk hari ini, aku yang akan mengaturmu. Jadi, aturan untuk hari ini adalah..."

Aku menelan ludah, panik.

"Satu, tidak boleh bekerja."

Yah, aturan ini masih bisa kutolerir.

"Dua, tidak boleh kabur."

Kabur? Memangnya dia pikir aku akan kabur ke mana?"

"Tiga, tidak boleh banyak bertanya."

Bertanya, ya? Pasti maksudnya adalah pertanyaan seperti tadi.

"Empat, tidak boleh banyak bicara."

Oke, aturan-aturan ini mulai menyebalkan.

"Lima, kau harus selalu menurut padaku dan hanya padaku."

...

APA?!

"Kok, begitu?" protesku. "Kenapa aku harus menurut padamu?"

"Peraturan nomor tiga, kau tidak boleh banyak bertanya."

Aku mendengus. "Astaga, kenapa kau jahat sekali, Jack?"

Jack tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak jahat, Claire," ujarnya santai. "Lagi pula, ini hanya berlaku untuk satu hari ini saja. Satu hari penuh. Kau tidak boleh melawanku, oke? Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu."

Aku mendengus lagi. "Kenapa kau membuat aturan seperti itu?"

"Claire," ucapnya lembut. "Ingat-ingat aturan ketiga, ya."

Aku menggembungkan sebelah pipiku, kesal.

Jack tergelak. "Tunggu di sini, ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk saat Jack meninggalkanku. Jack tadi bilang kalau salah satu aturannya—entah nomor berapa, untuk apa pula kuhapal?—adalah aku harus menurut, ralat, SELALU menurut padanya. Memang hanya satu hari sih, tapi tetap saja mengesalkan. Kenapa harus menurut? Memangnya Jack tidak tahu ya, kalau aku ini bukan tipe orang yang penurut? Apa selama ini aku kurang menunjukkannya?

Tapi anehnya, Jack selalu bisa membuatku tunduk padanya.

Apa dia punya kekuatan ajaib?

...

Ah, tentu saja tidak.

Jack kembali dengan membawa satu tas besar khusus untuk kemping. Hah? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Apa dia mau kemping di sini? Atau dia hanya menjahiliku? Atau dia hanya menggunakan tas kemping sebagai "wadah"?

"Apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Peraturan ketiga, tidak boleh banyak bertanya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nona, ingat aturan ketiga."

Aku mendengus. "Sebenarnya kau mau membuatku senang atau kesal, sih?"

"Aku mau membuatmu senang," jawabnya santai. "Tapi ini belum saatnya."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Aturan nomor tiga."

Lagi-lagi aku harus mendengus, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari, ralat, PAGI ini. Jack memang paling bisa membuatku kesal sekaligus senang. Sejauh ini, orang-orang yang kukenal tidak ada yang pernah bisa menimbulkan efek seperti ini dalam hidupku. Yah, mereka hanya bisa membuatku senang, atau hanya bisa membuatku kesal. Hanya salah satunya, tidak keduanya. Misalnya orang tuaku, mereka selalu bisa membuatku senang dan tidak pernah membuatku kesal. Kakakku, dia selalu membuatku kesal dan tidak pernah membuatku senang. Ah, ada apa dengan dunia ini?

...

Kenapa aku jadi membandingkan Jack dengan keluargaku, ya?

Sudahlah, Jack adalah temanku, orang yang tidak punya hubungan darah denganku, dan atasanku. Keluargaku adalah tempatku bertumpu, walau aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka...

_Aku merindukan mereka._

"Claire?"

Otakku kembali memfokuskan diri pada suara manusia yang memanggilku barusan. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Jack. "Jawab."

Oke, aku harus menurut padanya. "Mm... aku hanya ingat keluargaku."

"Memangnya mereka ada di mana?" tanya Jack sambil membuat simpul pada seutas tali.

"Mereka... sudah tiada," jawabku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kecelakaan... musim semi... malam hari... kuda... jurang..."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di balik selimut yang Jack pinjamkan. Aku membiarkan air mataku terus mengalir layaknya sungai. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tangan lembut di kepalaku. Tangan itu mengelus rambutku perlahan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan wajah Jack di hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku sudah bertanya, ya."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Kau tidak bersalah, Jack," ucapku. "Justru aku yang salah karena terlarut dalam kenangan masa lalu."

"Kau tidak terlarut," balas Jack sambil terus mengusap kepalaku. "Tidak ada yang melarangmu menangis."

Aku kembali mengeluarkan air mataku. Jack mendekapku dan akhirnya aku justru menangis dalam pelukannya.

_Ini tangis terakhirku,_ janjiku dalam hati. _Tidak akan ada lagi._

* * *

"Claire! Bantu aku!"

Aku meninggalkan tikar yang belum terlipat rapi di tanah lalu bergegas menghampiri Jack yang sedang sibuk dengan tenda. "Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa memasang pasak, kan?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Bisa, kenapa?"

"Aku boleh minta tolong pasangkan pasaknya?"

"Tentu saja."

Cepat-cepat kuambil pasak yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat Jack memasang tenda. Setelah mendapatkan pasak yang kubutuhkan, aku memasangnya di tempat yang sudah ditandai Jack. Yah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kegiatan kami dengan detail, yang jelas akhirnya Jack berhasil mendirikan satu tenda.

"Kita akan menginap?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aturan nomor tiga."

Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan rasa penasaranku. Jack memang... ah, penuh kejutan dan rahasia. Walau akhirnya aku memang selalu senang, sih.

"Kita harus mendirikan tenda satu lagi," ujar Jack. "Untukmu."

Aku menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, kukira hanya akan ada satu tenda."

"Kau gila," balas Jack. "Ya sudah, ayo bantu aku."

Aku mengangkat bahu lalu membantu Jack mendirikan tenda yang satunya lagi. Yah, intinya dalam empat atau lima hitungan, Jack sudah selesai mendirikan tenda (dengan bantuanku memasang pasak, tentunya). Entahlah lima hitungan atau berapa, yang jelas, Jack melakukannya dengan cepat dan hasilnya memuaskan.

"Taruh barang-barangmu di dalam tenda ini," perintah Jack. "Tendaku berada tepat di samping tendamu, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, menurut. Untuk hari ini, aku tidak akan menang melawan Jack. Jack adalah penguasa hari ini dan aku tidak boleh melanggar aturan-aturannya. Yah, walau harus kuakui aku sebal dengan aturan-aturannya, tapi kurasa aku mulai menikmati permainannya.

Setelah menaruh barang-barangku yang hanya sedikit, aku keluar dari tenda lalu bertanya pada Jack, "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Jack diam sejenak. "Kau bisa memasak?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Juara bertahan di kotaku dulu."

"Bagus," balasnya. "Kau harus memasak makan siang kita, Claire."

"Memangnya sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Sebelas siang."

Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau waktu cepat sekali berlalu. "Pantas saja mulai terasa panas," komentarku sambil tertawa kecil. "Oke, apa yang harus aku buat?"

Jack diam lagi. "Kau bisa cek bahan yang ada di dalam tendaku atau mencari bahan-bahan yang bisa dimasak di sekitar tempat ini."

"Memangnya di sekitar sini ada pohon?"

"Cek saja sendiri."

Aku mendengus sebal. Lagi-lagi dia membuatku kesal—walau aku merasa senang juga dalam satu waktu yang sama. Tapi yah, berhubung hari ini dia adalah penguasa, jadi aku memang harus menurutinya tanpa banyak tanya.

Dasar laki-laki.

"Buat yang enak, ya!" seru Jack sambil mengangkut seikat kayu bakar. "Kalau tidak enak, aku tidak akan makan!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, itu urusanmu. Kenapa harus jadi urusanku?"

"Kau yang membuatku tidak mau makan, jadi itu urusanmu juga," balas Jack sambil menaruh kayu bakar itu di depan tenda kami. "Cepat masak, Claire!"

Hah, dasar diktator.

Aku melenggang meninggalkan area perkemahan, bermaksud mencari bahan untuk dimasak. Lagi pula, Jack masih menyiapkan kayu bakarnya, kok. Kurasa tidak akan jadi masalah kalau aku agak terlambat. Jack saja belum selesai menyiapkan tempat memasaknya, bagaimana aku bisa memasak kalau begitu?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Popuri mengetuk pintu rumah Jack untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Masih tetap tidak ada jawaban, padahal dia yakin Jack pasti sudah bangun dan mulai merapikan peternakannya. Kemudian, Popuri melihat rombongan kurcaci warna-warni memasuki area peternakan Jack. Dua orang mengarah ke kandang sapi dan domba, dua orang mengarah ke kandang ayam, sedangkan tiga orang mengarah ke perkebunan Jack.

Popuri mengerutkan dahi. Berarti benar, Jack tidak ada di rumah. Buktinya, dia meminta Harvest Sprites untuk mengerjakan peternakannya. Popuri melangkah mendekati salah satu kurcaci yang sedang menyirami kubis-kubis Jack. Popuri hendak menyapanya, masalahnya, Popuri lupa siapa nama kurcaci itu. Akhirnya dia menepuk pundak kurcaci itu pelan.

Kurcaci berpakaian ungu itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Popuri. "Ah, ada apa, Budum?"

"Mm... Jack?"

Kurcaci ungu bernama Bold itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Popuri. "Chef! Chef!"

**(jujur aja, Rey gak tau mereka emang manggil nama atau manggil budum-budum, jadi maklumi aja, yaa... anggaplah itu benar XD tapi Rey menerima banget kritik, kok~)**

Seorang **(atau apapun bahasanya XD)** kurcaci berpakaian merah yang dipanggil Chef mendongak dan menatap temannya yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Bold?"

"Budum Jack?"

**(ini apalagi... kasitau Rey plis ;w;)**

"OH!" Chef meninggalkan pekerjaannya lalu menghampiri Popuri. "Ada keperluan apa, Budum?"

Popuri tertawa kecil. "Jack di mana, ya?"

"Budum Jack ada perlu hari ini, entah ke mana," jawab Chef cepat. "Dia meminta kami mengerjakan peternakannya untuk tiga hari."

Popuri mengerutkan dahinya. "Jack tidak bilang apa-apa pada kalian?"

Di luar dugaan Popuri, Chef menggeleng. "Dia hanya meminta tolong pada kami, Budum."

Popuri berpikir sejenak. "Ya sudah, terima kasih atas informasinya... Chef?"

Chef mengangguk. "Benar sekali, Budum. Sama-sama!"

Popuri berjalan meninggalkan peternakan Jack. Di perjalanan, dia berpapasan dengan kakaknya, Rick. "Kak!" sapa Popuri senang. "Lama tak bertemu."

Rick tertawa. "Apa kabar, Popuri?"

"Baik," balas Popuri sambil mengangguk. "Kakak mau ke mana?"

"Ke peternakan Jack," jawab Rick. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubahas dengannya."

"Ah, Jack sedang pergi," ujar Popuri dengan wajah bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Harvest Sprites yang memberi tahuku dan saat ini mereka sedang mengerjakan peternakannya."

Rick mengerutkan dahi. "Oh ya? Tapi hari ini tidak ada jadwal keberangkatan kapal."

Popuri mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia pergi ke suatu tempat yang... kita tidak tahu?"

Rick tertawa. "Itu sudah jelas, Popuri. Kalau kita tahu, kita akan mendatanginya sekarang."

Popuri terkikik. "Benar juga," balasnya. "Ya sudah. Oh ya, Kak! Kalau begitu, temani aku menjenguk Ibu, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya."

Rick tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di sisi lain Mineral Town, Basil, Anna, dan anak mereka, Mary, sedang berjalan bersama menuju Mother's Hill. Ya, memang itu rutinitas mereka setiap Senin pagi yang cerah, memulai hari dengan mengunjungi satu-satunya gunung yang ada di Mineral Town, Mother's Hill. Kegiatan rutin mereka biasanya hanya duduk di sana sambil menikmati udara pagi yang segar juga alam yang menenangkan.

Sama seperti biasanya, pagi ini mereka tengah menikmati udara segar pegunungan sembari duduk-duduk di atas rumput yang lembut. Musim semi memang menyenangkan, bunga bermekaran di mana-mana, kupu-kupu beterbangan, _bambo shoot_ di mana-mana, dan semua kelihatan damai. Mary dan keluarganya suka hal itu. Itu sebabnya mereka sering ada di sini tiap Senin pagi.

"Aku akan pergi ke puncak sebentar," ujar Basil sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalian mau ikut?"

Mary dan ibunya kompak menggeleng. "Aku mau duduk-duduk di sini saja," ucap Mary sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Begitu pula aku," sahut Anna. "Aku dan Mary akan menunggu di sini."

Basil mengangguk lalu mengeratkan pegangan tasnya. "Baiklah."

Basil berjalan menuju puncak Mother's Hill, entah dengan tujuan dan maksud apa. Di tengah jalan, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis rambut pirang yang tengah sibuk mengambil madu. Dia Claire, tapi Basil tidak mengenalnya. Basil menyapa gadis itu lalu berkata, "Sedang apa kau di gunung seperti ini?"

Claire menoleh. "Anda siapa?"

Basil tertawa kecil. "Aku Basil, kau?"

"Claire," senyumnya. "Aku sedang menginap di sini. Bisakah kau bantu aku mengambil madu itu?"

Basil mengangguk lalu meraih madu yang ditunjuk Claire dengan mudahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menginap? Sendiri?"

"Aku mau memasak," jawab Claire. "Oh ya, aku menginap dengan Jack. Kau kenal dia, bukan?"

"Jack? Aah, peternak kaya itu," ucap Basil sambil tergelak pelan. "Ya, ya, aku mengenalnya. Dulu dia sering datang ke rumah untuk mendekati anakku."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya," jawab Basil. "Tapi itu sebelum dia menikah dengan Gray."

"Gray?"

"Cucu si pandai besi, Saibara," jelas Basil. "Mereka memang sudah dekat sebelum Jack datang."

Claire manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus kembali ke atas sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga ingin ke atas," jawab Basil. "Sekedar memeriksa keadaan."

Claire mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oke."

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Claire kembali tak lama kemudian bersama Basil. Jujur, aku sempat heran kenapa dia bisa ada di sini. Kemudian mendadak aku ingat ini hari Senin, mungkin dia datang ke sini bersama Anna dan Mary, sesuai dengan kebiasaan mereka tiap minggu. Tidak heran kalau dia bisa menemukanku di sini.

"Jack! Apa kabar?" sapa Basil sementara Claire menghampiri tungku buatanku untuk memasak.

"Baik," jawabku. "Bagaimana Anna dan Mary?"

"Baik juga, kami sedang berkumpul seperti biasa," ujarnya dengan wajah berkilat-kilat senang. "Omong-omong, kau tidak sendiri."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada Claire yang sedang sibuk memasak. "Yah, memang tidak."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Basil penasaran.

"Temanku, dia datang bersama Kai dan Popuri dari kota pada tahun baru," jawabku sekaligus menjelaskan. "Sekarang dia tinggal di rumah kecilku yang ada di tengah kota, di sebelah rumah Saibara."

"Oh ya, rumah kecil itu," balas Basil sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu... bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku tetap tinggal di rumahku yang biasa."

"Eh, bukan, maksudku... bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"A-ah, itu... bukan apa-apa," ucapku gugup. "Kami cuma teman, Basil."

Basil tertawa. "Aku tahu, tapi siapa tahu?"

"Ah, sudahlah," balasku mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Bukankah kau harus kembali ke Anna dan Mary?"

"Oh, benar," balas Basil sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. Kemudian dia menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau pasti berhasil."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Apa maksudnya?_

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Aduh, maafkan apdet yang kelewat lama ini u_u

_Well_, makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca fic Rey ini :3

_Mind to review_? x)


	6. Pemandangan Terindah

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter VI – Pemandangan Terindah**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

"Jack!" seruku. "Makan siang sudah siap!"

Jack buru-buru melambai pada Basil lalu menghampiriku. "Apa yang kau masak?"

"Apa, ya?" candaku. "Hanya rebusan labu dan omelet. Kebetulan semua bahannya ada di dalam tasmu, kecuali madu."

"Madunya kau dapat darimana?" tanyanya heran. "Kau kembali dulu ke peternakanku?"

Aku mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak!" balasku sebal. "Aku mencari madu di gunung ini! Untuk apa aku pergi ke peternakanmu? Aku saja tidak hapal jalan!"

Jack terkikik. "Bercanda," katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Ya sudah, mari makan!"

T-tunggu.

A-apa yang baru saja d-dia l-lakukan?

M-mengelus kepala?

...

MENGELUS KEPALA?

A-ah... aduh... kenapa sekarang wajahku memanas?

Ah, mungkin efek dari asap rebusan labu yang uapnya masih mengepul. Ya, aku kan, memang tidak begitu tahan panas. Pasti karena itu. Pasti hanya karena asapnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Claire?" tanya Jack heran.

"A-apa? Me-merah?" tanyaku kaget. "Tidak!"

"Hei, aku ini punya mata," balas Jack. "Aku dapat melihat wajahmu memerah seperti aku dapat melihatmu, tahu? Jangan mengelak."

Aku tergelak. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," balasku berusaha santai. "Mungkin hanya efek rebusan labu ini. Aku memang tidak tahan panas."

"Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu memancing ya, kalau musim panas?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Musim panas di pantai kan, panas."

"Ooh," anggukku. "Yah, kalau panas matahari sih, tidak apa-apa buatku."

Jack hanya membalas kalimatku dengan "oh" pendek sebelum keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Kami makan dalam diam sembari menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan kicauan burung yang lewat di telinga kami. Yah, harus kuakui menghabiskan waktu bersama Jack memang membuatku bahagia. Waktu rasanya berlalu begitu cepat jika bersamanya. Kadang aku ingin waktu berhenti satu kali saja agar aku bisa bersamanya selalu.

Dan setelah itu aku akan heran kenapa aku bisa berpikir begitu.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Makan siang kami sudah selesai. Rasanya enak sekali, sungguh. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengerjai Claire sedikit. Aku tidak akan memberi tahunya kalau aku menyukai, ralat, mencintai masakan buatannya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Sebenarnya sih, satu alasan. Di atas gunung ini, aku mau membuat Claire selalu bertanya-tanya dan kesal padaku. Intinya, aku akan membuatnya benci setengah mati padaku. Nanti, tanpa dia sadari, perasaannya akan berubah drastis kepadaku.

Mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa aku begitu yakin.

Begini, sebagai orang yang dia benci, aku yakin aku akan memenuhi pikirannya setiap saat. Intinya, dia akan selalu memikirkan aku dan hanya aku. Aku akan mengiringi sikap menyebalkanku (yang memang sudah dari sananya) dengan sikap manis juga. Yang pasti, dalam hitungan... entahlah, mungkin dua tahun atau lebih, aku sudah dapat memberinya bulu biru itu, menikah dengannya, dan memakan masakannya setiap hari. Hahaha.

Rencana yang hebat, bukan?

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu datang dari mana rencana gila nan hebat itu. Aku sedang bekerja seperti biasa dan tiba-tiba saja ide itu melintas di kepalaku. Itu sebabnya aku mengajak Claire pergi ke Mother's Hill hari ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan betapa menyebalkannya aku dan membuatnya keki padaku. Nanti, kalau dia sudah benar-benar keki padaku sampai tidak mau menemuiku, aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan bersikap manis padanya. Sisanya? Aku akan terus bersikap manis hingga dia mau menerima bulu biru pemberianku dan menikah denganku. Hohoho.

Omong-omong, aku mau iseng sedikit, ah. Aku tahu kok, Claire pasti menolaknya.

"Claire," panggilku. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan."

Claire memiringkan kepalanya, pasti bingung. "Apa?"

Aku mengeluarkan benda _itu_ dari dalam tasku dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhku. "Kuharap kamu menerimanya, ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Claire lagi. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Maaf kalau ini terlalu mendadak," ucapku pelan, berusaha membuat Claire bingung dan penasaran lebih dulu. "Tapi kurasa aku harus melakukannya sekarang."

"Tolong berhenti bertele-tele dan segera katakan apa yang mau kau katakan," ujar Claire sebal. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini mudah kesal?"

"Maaf, maaf," ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Fakta yang satu itu memang baru aku ketahui. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau mau menerima... ku?"

Aku menyodorkan bulu biru milikku itu di hadapan Claire. Mata Claire yang memang sudah dasarnya bulat bertambah bulat dan membesar. Dia menatapku dan bulu biru itu bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya yang sudah sipit tambah menyipit dan menatapku lekat-lekat seolah berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam diriku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, gugup dan takut. Jujur, aku tidak pernah segugup ini di hadapan perempuan mana pun.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Claire pelan tapi menusuk.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan nada sesantai mungkin. "Aku memang ingin kau menikah denganku."

Claire mendesah. "Kita baru berkenalan selama dua minggu dan kau sudah melamarku?" tanya Claire bingung. "Jack, pernikahan bukan untuk main-main."

"Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan waktu," balasku. "Kalau aku memang menyayangimu dan bertekad menjagamu sampai akhir hayat, itu sudah cukup."

Claire tersenyum. "Kau masih bermain dengan konteks 'kurasa', Jack," ujarnya lembut namun dalam. "Maaf, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Aku tersenyum, sudah tahu ini sejak awal. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapku santai, padahal hatiku sakit. "Aku tidak memaksa. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukaimu."

Claire tertawa kecil. "Kenapa aku takut mendengar ancaman itu, ya?"

"Mungkin karena kau sudah menyukaiku tapi kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Wajah Claire memerah. "Jangan pikir macam-macam."

"AH! Wajahmu memerah dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku!" seruku senang. "Claire, akui saja kalau kau memang menyukaiku! Ayolah, aku tidak akan tertawa."

"Ah, berisik," balas Claire sambil tertawa. "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Jack. Sudahlah, ayo kita bereskan piring-piring ini sebelum sore tiba. Aku ingin mencucinya segera dan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau harus menyiapkan api unggun, Tuan."

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. MUSIM PANAS~~~**

* * *

Ya ampun, rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Seingatku baru kemarin aku dan Claire ada di Mother's Hill, tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, mengobrol bersama, dan hanya ada aku dan dia. Yap, aku dan dia. Kami menghabiskan satu hari penuh hanya berdua—kecuali 'gangguan' singkat dari Basil yang penasaran akan hubunganku dengan Claire—di puncak Mother's Hill. Claire memasakkan makanan untukku, aku mendirikan tenda untuknya, dia merapikan kantung tidurku, aku menyalakan api unggun untuknya, dia menolak bulu biruku, aku menunjukkan matahari terbit dan terbenam padanya, wajah merahnya, sikap menyebalkanku padanya...

Aku rindu **semuanya**.

Aku rindu rona pipi Claire saat aku mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatnya terdiam. Aku rindu masakan buatan Claire yang lebih enak daripada masakan buatanku sendiri. Aku rindu semua itu, dan ketika aku sadar aku merindukannya, musim panas sudah tiba. Itu artinya, sudah lima belas hari berlalu sejak kempingku dan Claire di puncak Mother's Hill.

TOK! TOK!

Aku menatap pintu rumahku yang diketuk. Ah, ini masih pagi dan sudah ada tamu yang mengetuk pintuku? Yang benar saja.

Aku melangkah pelan ke pintu lalu membukanya. Rupanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan banyak kantung biji di tangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil padaku sambil mengacungkan biji-biji itu. Dengan bangga, dia berkata, "Aku sudah membeli biji untuk musim panas, loh! Kau mengizinkan aku untuk menanamnya sekarang, bukan?"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tatapan penuh harap Claire yang lebih mirip anak kecil. "Waktu itu kau bilang kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Lalu kenapa pagi ini aku melihatmu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat sebungkus permen lolipop?"

"Kau menyamakanku dengan Stu dan May? Kurang ajar," balas Claire sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat men—"

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kananku mendarat di bibir Claire, sehingga memotong untaian kalimat yang hendak meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Kemudian dengan tangan kiriku, aku mencubit pipinya yang tidak ia gembungkan. Menggemaskan! "Dasar berisik," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau boleh menanamnya, tapi tidak hari ini."

Wajahnya yang tadi ceria berubah dan aku tahu dia sudah siap mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat protes. Sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, aku kembali berkata, "Hari ini adalah _Beach Day_. Og akan bertanding di pantai, menangkap _frisbee_ yang kulemparkan. Kau kuizinkan menanam tanaman-tanaman itu asal kau mau menemaniku bertanding bersama Og," jelasku. "Kalau aku menang, hadiahku akan kuberikan padamu."

Claire menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku, menjauhkannya dari bibirnya, lalu bersorak. "Ya! Aku bersedia ikut! Aku akan menemani Og!"

"Dan aku, tentunya," sambungku sambil tertawa. "Oke, kau boleh bawa Og. Aku akan bawa _frisbee_ milikku. Oh ya, apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku masih punya omelet di kulkas, kau boleh mengambilnya. Silakan santai saja dulu di dalam rumahku. Kita akan pergi setelah aku mandi, ya."

Claire mendengus. "Dasar cerewet," ejeknya. "Cepat mandi!"

Aku menatap Claire bingung. "Memangnya kau sudah?"

"Sudah!" balas Claire sambil mendorongku ke depan pintu kamar mandi. "Cepat mandi atau aku tidak jadi menemanimu ke pantai hari ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku santai. "Kau jadi tidak bisa menanam biji-biji itu, kan?"

Claire terdiam sejenak. "Aah..." desahnya pelan. Kemudian seolah baru saja sadar dari lamunan panjangnya, dia berseru heboh. "Cepat mandi, Jack! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana dan menatapku terus?!"

Aku terkikik geli. "Ya, ya, aku mandi. Tunggu sebentar ya, _Angel_~"

Sebelum Claire sempat menimpukku, aku sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan tertawa puas. _Berhasil mengerjainya_, pikirku gembira. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera menyalakan _shower_ dan mandi.

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

Dasar menyebalkan! Manusia paling tidak tahu malu! Manusia yang paling gila, tidak pernah berpikir panjang, seenaknya sendiri, dan paling bisa membuat darahku mendidih! Mau tahu siapa manusia itu? Jack namanya!

A-ah. Tampaknya aku mulai kehilangan kendali.

...

O-oke. Aku akan berusaha tenang dan santai. Jack memang menyebalkan, tapi dia baik, Claire. Ayolah, tenangkan dirimu dan dinginkan otakmu. Jack tidak akan mendadak berubah menjadi malaikat pembawa keberuntungan hanya karena amarahmu. Sadarlah kalau dia akan tetap menjadi manusia yang menyebalkan, tidak tahu malu, tidak pernah berpikir panjang, dan jago membuat darahmu mendidih. Walau begitu, ingatlah kalau dia juga manusia yang punya segudang kekurangan. Ayo Claire, kuasai dirimu...

"Ayo, berangkat!" seru Jack yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Claire? Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak aku mandi dan kau masih saja berdiri di sana? Kau menungguku selesai, ya?"

"Memang iya, kan?" balasku santai. "Ayo, berangkat!"

Dia tertawa geli. "Oh ya, aku kan, menyuruhmu menunggu."

"Lihat? Kau bisa ingat sendiri," ujarku. "Ayo, cepat!"

Kemudian kami keluar dari rumah Jack membawa Og dan tak lupa, _frisbee_ milik Jack untuk memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Aku sih, yakin seratus persen Og akan jadi pemenangnya. Aku tahu kalau Jack rajin melatihnya. Setiap aku pergi ke rumahnya untuk bekerja, Jack pasti sedang berlatih _frisbee_ dengan Og. Og selalu berhasil menangkapnya, makanya aku yakin mereka pasti memenangkan pertandingan ini. Kalau mereka menang kan, aku bisa dapat hadiah! Hehehe.

Dan benar saja, selesai pertandingan, Thomas mengumumkan kalau Og dan Jack lah pemenangnya.

Oh, omong-omong soal pertandingan tadi siang, kurasa hampir semua penduduk Mineral Town hadir. Mereka yang tidak mengenalku mengerubungi Jack dan bertanya siapa aku. Jack yang saat itu seolah gula hanya menjawab ringan, "Dia Claire, teman Kai dari kota."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jack, para penduduk ber-oh ria dan ganti mengerubungi Kai sekaligus Popuri. Mungkin mereka sibuk bertanya siapa aku, dari mana asalku, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, kenapa aku datang bersama Jack, dan sebagainya. Biarlah, biarkan pasangan itu pusing. Hahaha.

Pokoknya, setelah festival hari itu, semua penduduk kota sudah mengenalku, baik yang tua maupun yang muda. Nilai tambah untuk kota ini, mereka langsung menganggapku sebagai penduduk lama kota ini, bukan penduduk baru. Para gadis yang baru menikah—atau kita sebut saja mantan-mantan pacar Jack—buru-buru berkenalan denganku begitu tahu bahwa aku seumuran dengan mereka. Popuri membantuku berkenalan dengan mereka.

Ada Ann, si tomboy nan periang yang bekerja di penginapan bersama ayahnya, Doug, dan sudah menikah dengan Cliff, si periang yang sering "bertapa" di gereja. Rambut coklatnya selalu terlihat dikepang satu, entah kenapa.

Ada Elli, si suster baik hati yang tinggal bersama neneknya, Ellen, dan adiknya, Stu, sebelum menikah dengan Tim alias si dokter yang juga rekan kerjanya. Rambut coklatnya selalu dipotong pendek seleher.

Ada Karen, si judes nan tomboy yang bekerja dan tinggal di swalayan bersama ayah dan ibunya, Jeff dan Sasha, sebelum menikah dengan Rick, kakak Popuri. Rambut pirangnya lurus dan panjang, paling panjang jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Ada Mary, si pendiam kutu buku yang bekerja di perpustakaan dan sudah menikah dengan Gray, cucu si pandai besi Saibara. Dia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, Basil dan Anna, sebelum menikah dengan Gray. Rambut hitam panjangnya hanya diikat di ujung dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai.

Aku tersanjung, penduduk kota ini sangat baik terhadapku.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. TANGGAL 24~~~**

* * *

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kalau aku terlambat. Sudah pukul delapan, pasti Jack marah besar kalau aku tiba di peternakannya tidak tepat waktu. Bagaimana baiknya, ya? Apa aku harus tetap pergi ke sana atau tetap tinggal di rumah kecil ini?

Akhirnya karena panggilan hati, aku membiarkan kakiku membawaku keluar, ke peternakan Jack. Singkat cerita, aku tiba dan mengetuk pintunya. Tak lama, Jack membuka pintunya dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku duduk di kursi meja makannya dan menunggunya mulai berbicara.

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu bekerja," kata Jack. "Aku sudah meminta tolong pada para Sprites, jadi kita libur hari ini. Tugasmu hari ini hanya satu; pergi ke pantai nanti malam, pukul enam tepat."

"Pukul enam?" tanyaku heran. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Turuti saja aku," balas Jack. "Oke?"

"Baiklah," ucapku menyetujui perintahnya. "Asal kau tidak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mengerjaiku."

Jack tertawa. "Kau selalu saja curiga padaku," katanya. "Tenang saja, kali ini tidak ada yang namanya mengerjaimu. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan itu, kok."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Cukup tahu diri? Bukankah kau sering melakukannya?"

"Eh... memang, sih," balas Jack sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Anggap saja hari ini aku sedang membalas budi. Aku akan jadi Jack yang baik hati hari ini."

"Jack yang baik hati? Baguslah," ucapku. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

* * *

Ups, sudah pukul enam sore.

Yah, berjalan dari rumahku, ralat, rumah kecil Jack ke pantai akan memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam. Kurasa tidak akan apa-apa jika aku sedikit terlambat. Toh, Jack juga pasti terlambat. Aku sudah tahu dan aku tidak perlu buru-buru, bukan?

Hmm... aku masih penasaran dengan perintah Jack yang ini. Ini adalah perintah Jack yang paling aneh yang pernah kuterima. Biasanya, perintahnya tidak jauh-jauh dari "ambil madu di pohon", "beri makan ayamku", "peras susu sapi-sapiku", "cukur bulu domba-dombaku", "sikat kudaku", "siram tanamanku", "ambilkan ikan di kolamku", atau "panen kotak yang di ujung sana". Perintah-perintah itu jika dibandingkan dengan perintah yang ini, rasanya terlalu mudah. Aneh.

Kuputuskan untuk memeriksa kalender yang ada di rumah kecil ini. Pastinya Jack menandai sesuatu di sini, kan?

Aku merobek kalender musim semi yang belum sempat kurobek. Mataku mencari tanggal 24 dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Anehnya, tidak ada tanda apa-apa pada tanggal 24 musim panas. Apa Jack belum menandainya? Tapi... seharusnya tanda itu ada sejak awal, sejak Jack memiliki kalender ini. Lalu kenapa...?

Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan pemikiranku ini. Aku mengambil tas ranselku lalu berjalan menuju pantai. Semoga saja Jack belum tiba di sana, sehingga bisa dibilang aku belum terlambat.

Aku tiba di pantai pukul enam lewat... entahlah, aku tidak memerhatikan jam. Aku melihat Popuri, Elli, Ann, Karen, dan Mary ada di sana. Hanya untuk perempuan? Lalu kenapa Jack menyuruhku datang ke sini? Apa dia memang berniat mengerjaiku lagi? Dasar laki-laki.

"Claire! Kau datang rupanya!" seru Popuri ketika melihatku. "Hei, semuanya! Claire datang!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana buru-buru mengerubungiku dan Popuri. Aku hanya menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba semua perempuan seumuranku ada di sini? Memangnya hari ini ada perayaan apa? Aku semakin bingung saja.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya," ucap Ann riang. "Tadinya aku berniat mampir ke rumah kecil Jack untuk memberi tahumu! Tapi aku lupa. Tak kusangka kau sudah tahu."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," sambung Elli dengan wajah ramahnya. "Kami sangat menantikanmu, Claire."

"Dan beruntung kau tidak terlambat," ujar Karen dengan nada angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Kau akan menonton bersama Jack, ya?" tanya Mary dengan wajah malu-malunya yang biasa.

"Menonton? Sudah tahu? Jack? Terlambat?" Aku menatap kelima 'nyonya' itu bingung sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya ada apa? Aku datang ke sini karena Jack yang menyuruhku. Kalau dia tidak menyuruhku, mungkin dia tidak akan datang."

"Kurasa dia memang akan menontonnya bersama Jack," ucap Karen menjawab pertanyaan Mary yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil wanita pemalu itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Elli padaku. "Hari ini adalah hari diadakannya festival kembang api."

"Jadi maksudnya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau akan menonton kembang api bersama 'pasangan'-mu," jelas Ann. "Karena kau belum menikah, berarti kau akan menontonnya dengan orang yang kau suka~"

"Dan orang itu Jack, iya kan?" tanya Popuri dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya—padahal dia sudah menikah. "Dia yang menyuruhmu kemari, itu artinya, dia ingin melihat kembang api ini bersamamu."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Jadi itu artinya?"

"Jack menyukaimu," jawab kelima 'nyonya' itu kompak.

Aku mendesah. "Ya ampun, aku berharap bisa pergi dari persoalan suka ini," ujarku setengah 'curhat' sambil menutup wajahku. "Aku lelah."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mary. "Berceritalah pada kami."

"Ya! Ya!" sambung Ann antusias. "Berceritalah!"

"Kau tahu kami selalu bisa mendengarmu," kata Elli lembut. "Kita di sini bernasib hampir sama, kok."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku kaget. "Apa nasib kita yang sama?"

"Pernah berhubungan dengan Jack," ucap Popuri menjawab pertanyaanku. Lalu kami tertawa bersama. Mungkin memang benar, mereka bisa mendengar ceritaku. Tapi... kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Ditambah lagi, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan bisik-bisik kecil dari luar pantai.

"Kurasa para laki-laki sudah datang," kata Karen. "Mungkin kita harus bersiap?"

Semua 'nyonya' yang ada di pantai buru-buru mencari posisi yang nyaman bagi mereka. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berdiri di mana hanya diam sambil menatap kelima wanita itu bingung. Popuri yang sudah merasa _hopeless_ padaku akhirnya menarikku dan menyuruhku berdiri di dekat dermaga. "Diam di sini!" perintahnya sebelum berdiri di sisi lain pantai.

Dan benar saja. Tak lama, Cliff, Gray, Rick, Jack, Kai, dan Tim si dokter datang dan menghampiri pasangan masing-masing. Cliff menghampiri Ann, Gray menghampiri Mary, Rick menghampiri Karen, Kai menghampiri Popuri, dan Tim menghampiri Elli. Aku tahu diriku akan dihampiri Jack. E-eh! Bukan karena aku menyukainya atau dia menyukaiku! Tapi aku tahu sudah tidak ada lagi gadis yang tersisa di sini, ja-jadi... dia p-pasti menghampiriku, k-kan...? Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan, tidak bisa mengelak dan pergi. A-aku harus tetap di sini...

"Claire, ternyata kau datang," ucapnya ketika sudah dekat denganku. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," jawabku. "Festival kembang api, iya kan?"

"Kau sudah mencari info lebih dulu ternyata," tawa Jack sambil menggamit pergelangan tanganku. "Kau mau menonton kembang api bersamaku?"

Aku menatap pergelangan tanganku yang digenggam oleh tangan Jack. "Mm... apa aku bisa menolak?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak," balas Jack. "Dan tentu saja aku akan menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaanmu yang satu itu."

"Itu berarti pertanyaanmu sebelumnya bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan," ujarku lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, aku mau menonton kembang api bersamamu."

"Kau memang ingin atau terpaksa?"

Aku mendecak. "Kau mau aku menonton bersamamu atau tidak? Kalau tidak, kita pulang saja."

"Ah!" Jack menahanku yang hendak berbalik pulang ke rumah kecilnya. "Oke, ayo kita duduk di ujung dermaga. Pemandangan terindah ada di sana."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Pemandangan terindah bukan melihat kembang api di ujung dermaga,_ batinku. _Pemandangan terindah adalah melihat kembang api di ujung dermaga hanya bersamamu, Jack_.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

YAY! Akhirnya _chapter_ ini beres juga! o)9

Yah, kalian bisa ngira-ngira sendiri perasaan Claire ke Jack, dan tentunya perasaan Jack ke Claire yang udah secara gamblang dia nyatain berkali-kali XD

Tenang, Jack gak akan patah hati lagi. Cuma saatnya aja belum tepat~

_Mind to review_? :)


	7. Hadiah Ulang Tahun

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter VII – Hadiah Ulang Tahun**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

_Ya, pemandangan terindah adalah melihat kembang api di ujung dermaga hanya bersamamu, Jack_.

Kembang api yang kami tonton musim lalu masih meledak-ledak di dalam ingatanku. Genggaman tangan Jack, bisikan lembutnya di telingaku, senyumnya, tatapannya... ah, kurasa aku mulai gila. Ekspresi-ekspresi yang Jack tunjukkan itu melekat erat di dalam otakku.

Yap, otakku memang sudah tidak normal.

Oh, bicara soal musim, musim gugur sudah tiba. Daun-daun berubah warna menjadi oranye dan jatuh perlahan-lahan. Biasanya, angin mempercepat jatuhnya daun-daun tersebut. Entah kenapa, aku menyukai musim ini. Kenapa? Sebab aku berulang tahun di bulan ini, tepatnya tanggal 16.

Dan... kebetulan, sekarang sudah tanggal 12.

Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah kecil Jack. Jack bilang, hari ini aku libur dan diperbolehkan pergi ke mana saja. Baguslah, aku ingin mengunjungi para nyonya yang ada di sini. Aku ingin sedikit bercerita, terutama soal Jack.

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok 'nyonya' berambut pirang panjang.

"Pagi, Claire," sapanya. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, boleh?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kebetulan hari ini aku libur bekerja."

"Bekerja?" tanya Karen ketika aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Memangnya kau bekerja di mana?"

"Di peternakan Jack," jawabku sambil berjalan mengikuti Karen. "Sebagai gantinya, aku boleh menginap di rumah kecilnya ini selama yang aku mau."

"Begitu rupanya," balas Karen sambil manggut-manggut. "Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui."

"Apa itu?"

"Ulang tahun Jack," jawab Karen. "Tanggal 23."

Aku tertawa. "Kenapa kalian semua—para wanita maksudku—beranggapan kalau aku menyukai Jack?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Karen balik bertanya. "Kalian selalu terlihat bersama. Bagi penduduk Mineral Town, hubungan kalian sudah jelas akan berakhir ke mana. Ditambah lagi, tatapan Jack padamu itu... tatapan orang jatuh cinta," jelas Karen sambil tertawa kecil. "Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Mm... bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Karen. "Kau boleh bercerita denganku kapan saja, asal tidak pukul enam pagi, ya."

Aku terkikik. "Mm... sebenarnya Jack sudah memberiku... bulu biru itu."

Mata Karen membulat dan membesar. "Serius?!" tanyanya terkejut. "Lalu... kau terima? Atau kau tolak?"

"Dia memberinya setelah _Spring Thanksgiving_," lanjutku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku baru dua minggu mengenalnya. D-dia... dia melamar terlalu cepat... aku tidak bisa menerimanya saat itu..."

Karen menghela napas. "Ternyata ini," katanya. "Pantas saja kau kelihatan aneh saat festival kembang api musim lalu."

"Eh? Kau menyadarinya?"

"Semua perempuan sadar, kok."

Aku menghela napas. "Yah, aku memang masih memikirkan hal itu."

"Sampai sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk.

Karen tertawa. "Claire, kurasa kau hanya perlu mengakui kalau kau menyukai Jack dan semua akan baik-baik saja," nasihat Karen. "Jack juga menunggu itu."

"Aku... entahlah," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, aku tahu aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri dan tidak mau membebani Jack dengan keraguanku, jadi... yah, begitu."

Karen tersenyum. "Ikuti saranku, kau hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanmu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

**SKIP, YAK. KEESOKAN HARINYA~~~**

* * *

"Claire," panggil Jack ketika aku tiba di depan rumahnya hari itu. "Aku menugaskanmu untuk pergi ke Mother's Hill malam ini, pukul enam sore."

"Apa kali ini akan ada kembang api di gunung?"

Jack tertawa. "Tidak, tidak," jawabnya. "Lihat saja nanti."

Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah kecil Jack. Hari ini aku tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke manapun, jadi sebaiknya aku menunggu pukul enam di rumah kecil Jack saja.

...

Atau aku sebaiknya pergi ke kolam Goddess? Kata para wanita, tempat itu membawa keberuntungan.

...

Oke, aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang juga. Setidaknya berada di sana lebih baik daripada berada di rumah sendirian dan hanya bisa menatap jam dengan sendu.

...

Oke, mungkin aku terlalu melankolis. Intinya, lebih baik aku tidak jauh-jauh dari Mother's Hill kalau Jack memang 'menugaskanku' untuk pergi ke sana malam ini. Memangnya hari ini ada apa, sih? Apa ada perayaan lagi? Kenapa Mineral Town senang sekali dengan yang namanya perayaan? Apalagi festival-festival seperti festival kuda, anjing, domba, ayam, dan sapi. Maksudku, sebenarnya festival itu untuk apa? Hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Mm... mungkin tidak untuk penduduk sini.

* * *

Aku tiba di Mother's Hill pukul enam lewat sedikit. Hanya sedikit kok, kurasa tidak akan begitu terlambat. Jack juga biasanya datang terlambat, kan? Untuk apa aku buru-buru? Hahaha.

Hei, rupanya aku salah.

Jack sudah tiba.

Aku berlari menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Kau sudah di sini?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Oke, aku terlambat."

Jack tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Festivalnya juga belum mulai."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Festival apa kali ini?"

"Bulan penuh," jawab Jack. "Kita—kau dan aku—akan melihat bulan purnama bersama malam ini."

"Hanya berdua?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Jack lagi. "Tapi semua orang datang berpasangan."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau... mengajakku lagi?"

"Memangnya aku harus mengajak siapa lagi?" Jack balik bertanya. "Aku bisa dipukuli massa kalau mengajak perempuan yang sudah menikah."

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah, aku pilihan terakhirmu, kan?"

"Sekaligus orang yang kusayangi, tentu saja," lanjut Jack. Kemudian, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajahku ke bulan. "Sepertinya sudah mulai."

Aku mendongakkan kepala, melihat bulan purnama. "Indah."

Jack mengangguk. "Tahun lalu, aku tidak pergi ke festival ini," ujar Jack. "Yah, sakit hati karena putus cinta."

Aku tertawa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya?"

"Bersama Ann," jawab Jack. "Sebelum dia memutuskanku dan menikahi Cliff."

Aku manggut-manggut. Sesaat kemudian, pundakku terasa berat. Aku menoleh cepat dan menemukan kepala Jack ada di sana.

...

Aduuuh, wajahku memanas. Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah sekarang.

"J-Jack?"

"Biarkan aku begini," katanya. "Sebentar saja."

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap bulan purnama yang malam itu rasanya lebih indah daripada malam-malam lainnya. Tentunya karena...

_bersama Jack_.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Ini sudah tanggal 16 dan... dasar Jack! Dasar lamban!

Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Claire! Gawaaaat!

Buru-buru kusibakkan selimut dan memeriksa kulkasku. Tidak ada makanan yang menarik perhatianku, akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke lemari. Di dalam sana ada banyak permata indah, tapi aku tidak tahu Claire suka yang mana. Akhirnya setengah putus asa aku mengambil sebuah kalung yang kubeli dari Saibara—tadinya kalung ini akan kuberikan pada Popuri—dan membungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Aku tidak boleh terlambat lagi, aku harus segera pergi!

Aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga aku tiba di depan rumah kecilku. Ah, pas sekali! Claire baru saja keluar dari rumahku. Bagus, aku akan segera memberikan hadiah ini!

"Jack? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Claire begitu keluar dari rumahku.

"Mm..." Aku menggumam tidak jelas sambil mengambil sebungkus kado yang ada di dalam tasku. "I-ini," ucapku gugup sambil memberikan kado itu. "S-selamat ulang tahun."

Mata Claire melebar dan wajahnya seketika memerah. "Jack..." ucapnya sambil menerima kado yang kuberikan. "Kau tahu kapan ulang tahunku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku memberimu hadiah?" Aku balik bertanya. "Lagi pula, aku kan, sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

Claire tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, ya," ucapnya. "Mm... boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Aku juga ingin tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak."

Claire mengangguk lalu membuka bungkusan berisi kalung tersebut. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, dia mengambil kalung tersebut, l-lalu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, lalu matanya m-melebar, kemudian... kemudian...

"Jack," panggilnya. "Ini... kalung?"

Aku mengangguk takut. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Claire balik bertanya. "Jack... ini mahal."

"Lalu...?"

"Kau tahu ulang tahunku," ucapnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu juga hadiah favoritku?!"

_Hah?_

"K-kau m-menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!" pekik Claire girang sambil menggenggam kalung yang kuberikan. "Astaga! Ini hadiah paling menakjubkan yang pernah kudapat seumur hidupku!" serunya kelihatan bahagia. "Terima kasih, Jack..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kau... mau kupakaikan?"

Claire diam sejenak sebelum menyerahkan kalung yang telah kuhadiahkan padanya itu. Aku menerimanya lalu menyuruh Claire membelakangiku. Setelah itu, aku menyibak rambut pirang indahnya dan memasang kalung merah jambu itu di lehernya. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku setelah selesai memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya. "Kau suka?"

"Sangat," jawabnya dengan wajah merona. "Terima kasih banyak, Jack. Aku sangat berutang budi padamu."

Aku menggeleng. "Ini hadiah, bukan sesuatu yang layak dijadikan sebagai utang," tegasku. "Aku memang berniat memberikannya padamu. Kau sudah tahu kenapa."

Dia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kapan kau akan menerima perasaanku?" tanyaku. "Aku sudah melamarmu sejak musim semi, Claire. Kau tentunya tahu musim apa sekarang."

Claire bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Jack... aku tidak siap," ujarnya. "Aku masih ragu dengan... perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau merasa terbebani dengan keraguan perasaanku ini, j-jadi... kurasa akan jadi lebih baik kalau kita berteman biasa saja dulu."

"Sampai kapan?" tanyaku lagi setengah mendesak. "Kau pikir aku tahan dengan hanya berteman denganmu saat aku tahu kalau perasaanku mengharapkan lebih?"

Claire menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku juga tidak tahan," akunya. "T-tapi Jack, k-kau tahu ini terlalu cepat... kita bahkan belum satu tahun saling kenal..."

"Haruskah satu tahun?"

Claire mengangguk. "Kau ingin menguji seberapa kuat perasaanku, bukan?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Claire menunduk, mungkin bingung. Aku sendiri bingung. Ya, harus kuakui aku memang mencintai Claire. Saaangat mencintainya. Hanya saja... kenapa dia tidak kunjung mengerti? Kenapa dia selalu memikirkan perasaannya saja? Kenapa dia tidak memerhatikan perasaanku? Aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya, aku yang lebih tahu rasanya. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?

"Ah ya," ucapku teringat sesuatu. "Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu."

Claire memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Rahasia," jawabku. "Akan kutunjukkan, tapi nanti. Tanggal 23 nanti, oke?"

Claire tersenyum kecil. "Oke."

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

Yap, tanggal 23 akhirnya tiba setelah sekian lama aku menunggu.

Hadiah untuk Jack? Hahaha. Tenang saja, sudah kusiapkan sejak kemarin, kok. Hadiah ini memang sederhana, tapi para 'nyonya' bilang kalau Jack menyukai benda ini. Sebelumnya, aku 'menumpang' di dapur penginapan—dibantu Ann dan ketiga nyonya yang lain, Popuri sudah pergi lagi bersama Kai—untuk memasak makanan ini. Makanan sederhana, hanya mie goreng dengan berbagai isi. Mereka bilang sih, Jack suka semua makanan. Hmm... tak kusangka laki-laki itu rakus juga.

Aku membungkus makanan itu perlahan karena takut merusaknya. Setelah dibungkus, aku berjalan keluar dari rumah kecil Jack dan tentunya, aku melangkah ke rumah 'besar'-nya. Biasa kalau masih pagi, Jack masih sibuk di dalam rumahnya, mengurus Og, sarapan, dan mandi. Ketika aku tiba di sana, aku akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya, memberi hadiah ini, lalu memaksanya menunjukkan 'sesuatu' yang dia bilang ingin dia tunjukkan pada ulang tahunku tempo hari. Hihihi. Rencana yang brilian, bukan?

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Jack ketika sudah tiba di depannya. Sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan gara-gara diterbangkan angin saat aku berlari tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Jack membuka pintu dan menyambutku dengan hangat. "Claire! Ayo masuk! Di luar dingin."

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Jack masuk ke dalam. Jack mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di kursi meja makannya dan aku menurut. Kemudian, Jack menaruh dua cangkir teh di atas meja dan menyerahkan salah satu cangkir padaku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil meraih cangkir teh tersebut. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyediakan minum, Jack."

Jack menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya. "Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi datang ke sini? Aku sudah bilang kalau seminggu ini kau libur kerja, kan?"

"Mm... memang," jawabku. "Kau sudah memberi tahuku soal itu, kok. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Oke." Jack menarik kursi di depanku lalu duduk di hadapanku. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau ada perlu apa?"

Aku mengambil sebungkus kado yang kuletakkan di tas, menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu menggesernya supaya Jack bisa menjangkaunya. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Jack mengangkat alisnya. "Claire? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Itu rahasia, dong," jawabku sekaligus 'membalas' perlakuannya pada hari ulang tahunku tempo hari. "Buka hadiahnya. Aku ingin tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak."

"Dasar plagiat," ejeknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sepiring mie goreng disertai beragam sayuran. "Wow, Claire..."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Kau membuat mie goreng?"

"Kelihatannya seperti apa? Telur rebus?"

Jack menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya agak salah tingkah. "Aku coba, ya!"

"Silakan."

Jack mengambil sendok dan garpu dari dapurnya kemudian mulai memakan mie goreng buatanku. Dia makan dengan lahap sampai hanya tersisa setengahnya. Padahal aku yakin dia sudah sarapan pagi. Dasar rakus.

"C-Claire..." ucapnya perlahan. "K-kau harus mencobanya..."

"Kenapa? Tidak enak, ya?" tanyaku. "Kau kelaparan, Jack?"

Lagi-lagi Jack menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukan lapar, aku sudah sarapan tadi." Ah, sudah kuduga. "Mie buatanmu enak sekali, Claire. Sungguh."

"Oh ya?"

"Coba sendiri kalau tidak percaya," ujar Jack sambil menggeser piring mie itu supaya lebih dekat denganku. "Aku tidak akan berbohong kalau memuji seseorang atau sesuatu."

Aku mencicipi mie goreng buatanku yang memang belum sempat kucicipi. Rasanya... hmm... aku jenius! Tidak kusangka aku bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Ini baru namanya Claire!

"Enak, kan?" tanya Jack. "Kau jenius."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan itu—"

"Oh ya!" potongku cepat. "Apa itu?"

Jack tersenyum, beranjak dari kursi, lalu membuka lemarinya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan...

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

_Yes! Chapter _ini beres_, yes!_ Penasaran, kan? _Yes! _*digampar massa*

Yap, akhirnya sesi ulang tahun kedua sejoli itu beres juga~ gimana selanjutnya? Kapan mereka nikah? Barang apa yang mau ditunjukkin Jack? Kenapa kalian banyak nanya? Kenapa Rey nanya-nanya melulu? Kenapa Rey malah bikin pembaca kepo?

Intinya, _review_ dulu, kawanddd :3

Sekian!


	8. Winter Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", "Menu Musim Gugur", dan "Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukan kayak gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Serial terakhir dari "Jack Patah Hati" X'D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Tahun Baru Favorit**

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

**Chapter VIII – Winter Thanksgiving**

* * *

**Claire POV**

* * *

Setelah kalung yang dia berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku pada musim lalu, dia memberiku hadiah lain pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Dia memberiku... gelang yang harganya sama mahalnya dengan kalung yang dia berikan!

A-aku bukannya tidak suka dengan hadiah yang dia berikan, h-hanya saja hadiahnya terlalu... mahal dan... mewah. Aku takut tidak bisa menjaganya... bagaimana kalau aku menghilangkannya?

Ah... tidak terasa satu musim lagi sudah berlalu. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggal di sini dan mengenal Jack. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggal di rumah kecilnya yang nyaman ini. Juga sudah hampir satu tahun aku... memendam perasaanku pada Jack.

Hehe... aku memang memendam perasaanku, tetapi aku baru sadar akan perasaanku itu ketika aku memberi hadiah ulang tahun padanya. Pertanyaannya, kenapa aku bisa tahu?

Jujur, aku sempat heran sendiri melihat usahaku belajar membuat mie goreng dengan beragam isi itu. Aku memang pintar memasak (oke, mungkin ini sedikit narsis tapi ini memang benar), tapi kenapa aku bertekad sekali memberikan mie goreng untuk Jack? Kenapa aku sampai ingin memberikan mie goreng itu? Kenapa aku sampai 'meminjam' dapur penginapan yang biasa dipakai Ann juga ayahnya untuk memasak mie goreng? Kenapa aku sampai 'kursus' kilat pada Ann dan Elli lebih dulu?

Kemudian aku menemukan jawabannya terlintas di otakku begitu saja.

Aku, Claire, telah jatuh cinta pada Jack, si petani _plus_ peternak paling kaya di Mineral Town.

Sejak saat itulah aku tidak ragu lagi dengan perasaanku.

* * *

**Flashback mode: on.**

* * *

_"Oh ya, sesuatu yang mau kutunjukkan itu—"_

_"Oh ya!" potongku cepat. "Apa itu?"_

_Jack tersenyum, beranjak dari kursi, lalu membuka lemarinya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan... sesuatu yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado. Ah, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat benda apa itu. Padahal, aku ingin sekali melihatnya langsung, bukan membuka bungkus kadonya lebih dulu sebelum melihat isinya. Dasar Jack menyebalkaaan..._

_"Ini," ujarnya sambil memberikan kado itu padaku. "Karena kau telah berbaik hati memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padaku, aku akan memberimu ini."_

_Aku menerima kado itu lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Apa ini?"_

_"Buka saja."_

_Akhirnya aku membuka kado itu dan menemukan... sesuatu berwarna biru yang berkilauan. Aku menyentuhnya perlahan lalu mengangkatnya. "Apa ini?" tanyaku pada Jack. "Kalung yang terlalu kecil? Atau sejenis itu tapi bukan itu?"_

_Jack tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah menggunakan perhiasan, ya?"_

_Aku menggeleng._

_"Ini gelang," jawabnya. "Untukmu."_

_Wajahku sontak memerah. "Untukku...?"_

_Jack mengangguk. "Jaga baik-baik, ya."_

_Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ya... pasti."_

_"Oh ya, hadiah itu juga merupakan sebuah simbol," lanjut Jack. "Simbol diberhentikannya kau untuk bekerja padaku. Mulai hari ini, kau tidak perlu datang ke rumahku untuk bekerja."_

_Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa? Padahal aku belum sampai setahun bekerja di sini. Kenapa kau sudah memecatku?"_

_"Itu tidak adil untuk perasaanku."_

_"Hah?"_

_Jack tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku._

* * *

**Flashback mode: off.**

* * *

Pagi itu, tanggal 13 lebih tepatnya, aku membuka pintu rumah kecil Jack dan menemukan Ann di depannya. Ann tersenyum padaku dan demi kesopanan, aku membalas senyumnya. "Hai," sapa Ann.

"Hai juga," balasku. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, tidak," jawabnya. "Kau libur kerja kan, hari ini?"

"Bukan libur..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku diberhentikan," jelasku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jack tidak mau menjadikan aku pegawainya lagi. Dia bilang, tidak adil untuk perasaannya."

Ann tertawa. "Laki-laki itu masih pintar merayu rupanya," gumamnya sambil tertawa. "Ya sudah, karena kau tidak bekerja hari ini, ayo pergi ke penginapan!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Untuk apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan di sana," jawab Ann. "Ayo, semua sudah menunggu."

"Siapa saja yang ada di sana?" tanyaku sambil membiarkan tanganku ditarik oleh Ann.

"Elli, Karen, Mary, ayahku, dan Cliff," jawabnya. "Tapi Cliff sedang tidur di kamarnya, jadi tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mengganggu kita!"

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayah sudah tahu soal ini dan akan tetap di depan, menjadi resepsionis," jawabnya lagi. "Tiap tahun aku melakukan ini, kok."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku mulai tertarik. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan, sih?"

Ann terkekeh. "Lihat saja nanti, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, kok."

Aku hanya mengangguk bingung.

Kami berdua tiba di depan Penginapan Doug. Ann membuka pintunya lalu Doug menyambut kami berdua. "Selamat siang, Ann, Claire," sambutnya. "Pasti kalian mengincar dapurku."

Ann terkikik. "Tentunya Ayah sudah hapal rutinitasku tiap tahun, kan?"

"Ah ya," balas Doug sambil mengangguk. "Silakan gunakan dapurku. Khusus untuk Ann, Nak, kamu harus membayar biaya sewa dapur dan penggunaan bahan."

Mata Ann melotot. "Ayah! Kenapa aku harus bayar sewa dapur?!"

Doug tertawa. "Bercanda," ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu dapur. "Silakan masuk dan memasak. Dan... Ann, jangan lupa buatkan untuk Ayah, oke?"

Ann mendengus. "Oke, oke," katanya. "Ayo, Claire."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Ann masuk ke dapur. Wah, dapur itu menyenangkan sekali, lebih menyenangkan daripada dapur Jack. Mm... maksudku, dapur ini menyenangkan karena luas dan alat-alatnya lengkap. Di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah meja makan lengkap dengan sendok, garpu, pisau, juga gelas. Di ketiga kursinya, telah duduk Elli, Karen, dan Mary. Aku dan Ann bergabung menjadi orang yang menduduki kursi keempat dan kelima.

"Baguslah kalau semua sudah datang," kata Elli sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja!"

"Tunggu, tunggu," selaku. "Aku baru datang dan jujur, aku belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini," ungkapku. "Memangnya ada acara apa lagi hari ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Mary pelan. "Acaranya bukan hari ini."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Lalu kapan?"

"Besok," sahut Karen. "Kita dianjurkan memberi coklat pada laki-laki yang kita suka."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Rupanya ini," gumamku. "Hanya coklat? Kalau begitu, bisa kan, aku membelinya di swalayanmu, Karen?"

"Aduh, kalau hanya coklat seperti itu sih, tidak spesial!" timpal Ann. "Kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Jack! Ini hanya sekali dalam setahun, loh!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kalau memberi hadiah sih, aku bisa memberinya kapanpun yang aku suka, kan?" tanyaku bingung. "Dan... kenapa harus Jack, sih?"

"Tentu saja karena kau memang menyukainya," ucap Elli menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dan tentunya besok adalah hari yang spesial. Karena hari spesial itulah kau harus memberinya hadiah yang spesial juga. Ini demi menjaga nama baik perempuan."

Aku tertawa. "Oke, oke," balasku. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kalian buat?"

"Kue coklat," jawab Karen. "Karena itulah aku ada di sini. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Oh, pantas saja dia tidak memenangkan kompetisi memasak musim semi lalu. "Oke, lalu?"

"Kami di sini untuk mengajari Karen," jelas Ann. "Sekaligus memasak bersama."

"Popuri?"

"Ah, dia sudah hapal di luar kepala cara memasak kue ini," jawab Karen. "Dia sudah tidak perlu mengikuti kursus ini. Dia bukan aku yang payah dalam memasak."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan patah semangat begitu dong, Karen," hiburku. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Mereka berempat kompak tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau mau diajari atau langsung memasak sendiri?" tanya Elli.

"Sendiri saja," jawabku sambil beranjak dari dudukku. "Tapi aku boleh bertanya pada salah satu dari kalian, bukan?"

"Tentu," jawab Elli sambil mengangguk. "Kau boleh bertanya padaku atau Ann."

"Bagaimana dengan Mary?" tanyaku.

"A-aku belum terlalu ahli," jawab Mary buru-buru. "S-sebaiknya kau tanya pada Elli atau Ann yang sudah ahli saja."

"Tepat sekali," timpal Karen. "Aku dan Mary mengalami nasib yang hampir serupa."

"Bisakah kita langsung mulai?" tanya Ann yang sudah memegang sekantung tepung terigu. "Kapan kalian akan mulai kalau kalian terus mengobrol? Lihat, bahkan Elli sudah mulai mengaduk adonan kuenya."

Rentetan kalimat dari Ann itu membuat aku, Karen, dan Mary bergegas memakai celemek dan mengambil semua alat juga bahan yang kami butuhkan.

* * *

**SKIP TIME! BESOKNYA~~~**

* * *

Kue coklatku sudah siap. Hari ini, aku hanya perlu memberikannya pada Jack. Yap, aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanku ini.

Kenapa aku yakin?

Mungkin sebaiknya kalian baca lagi paragraf di atas.

Baiklah, aku sudah menyiapkan kueku, sudah membungkusnya dengan rapi, dan sudah siap menemui Jack hari ini.

Maka akupun berangkat menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku tengah mengambili telur yang dihasilkan oleh ayam-ayam betinaku pagi ini. Yah, tidak sulit mengambil telur yang mereka hasilkan. Hal yang sulit adalah berlari untuk mengelus mereka barang sejenak saja. Ayam-ayamku ini tidak bisa diam dan sulit diatur. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Dulu, ketika Claire masih bekerja padaku, rasanya ayam-ayamku begitu patuh. Mereka berlarian menghampiri Claire ketika dia bersiul. Bahkan ketika Claire menyebut namanya saja, ayam yang dipanggil akan buru-buru menghampiri Claire!

Aku sudah memiliki ayam-ayam ini selama lebih dari empat tahun, tapi entah kenapa mereka masih tidak mau mematuhi kata-kataku.

Aku keluar dari kandang ayamku lalu berjalan menuju rumah. Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu rumahku, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku berbalik dan mataku bertabrakan dengan mata birunya. "Claire? Ada apa?"

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Mm... ini."

Dia memberiku sebungkus kado. Aku menerimanya dengan wajah heran. "Apa ini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak buka saja?"

"Bukan itu," sanggahku. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memberikan hadiah ini? Memangnya ada perayaan apa?"

Claire menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau belum memeriksa kalendermu hari ini?"

"Sud—" Tepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mendadak aku ingat bahwa aku belum melihat kalender pagi ini. Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Musim apa?

Eh... masih musim salju. Dasar Jack. Memangnya kau setolol itu sampai tidak menyadari putihnya peternakanmu saat ini?

"Belum, ya?" balas Claire sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau lihat saja dulu. Aku pulang, ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan "tunggu", "oke", atau "sebentar", Claire sudah berlari meninggalkan peternakanku. Begitu aku menoleh, bayangannya sudah tidak ada. Astaga, cepat sekali gadis rambut pirang itu berlari. Apa berada di Mineral Town melatih tubuhnya untuk berlari cepat, ya?

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah lalu membuka kado itu. Sebuah kue coklat!

Buru-buru kuperiksa kalenderku.

_Winter 14: Winter Thanksgiving Day._

Astaga!

* * *

"Claire! Claire!" seruku sambil mengetuk—ralat, menggedor—pintu rumah kecilku.

Pintu terbuka beberapa detik setelah 'kehebohan'ku itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Claire heran. "Aku masih di sini kok, belum akan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Akankah kau pergi?"

"Memangnya aku akan pergi ke mana?" Claire balik bertanya. "Aku kan, sudah pergi dari kota tempat aku tinggal dulu dan berniat menetap di sini."

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, menetaplah di rumahku."

"Hei, aku sudah tinggal di rumah kecilmu sejak awal tahun, bukan?"

"Bukan rumah ini," balasku sambil mendesah bingung. "Maksudku, tinggallah di rumah utamaku, bersamaku." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Menikahlah denganku."

Claire terdiam. Sesaat setelah permintaanku itu, wajahnya merona merah. HA! Wajahnya tidak akan memerah kalau dia tidak merasakan apa-apa padaku. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak akan memberikan kue coklat padaku pada _Winter Thanksgiving Day_ ini kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang teman padaku. Intinya, dia pasti merasakan sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari sekadar teman padaku.

"Jack, bukannya aku tidak mau," jawabnya. "Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak mau membebanimu dengan perasaanku."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani," tegasku. "Baik oleh perasaanmu atau olehmu."

"Mm..." Claire terdiam. "Ya, aku mau."

"Apa?"

"Ya," ulang Claire. "Aku mau menerima bulu biru itu darimu."

Saat itu juga, rasanya tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini. Aku menjatuhkan bulu biru milikku dan memeluknya. Claire tertawa kecil, tapi tidak menolakku. Aku tersenyum senang lalu mengelus pelan kepalanya, membiarkan rasa lega dan bahagiaku mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia.

Dan kini, tanda hati telah mengisi tanggal 21 musim salju di kalenderku.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAII! T^T #nangisbombay

Ya sudahlah, yang penting utang Rey terhadap fic ini udah gak ada :3

_Review_? :3


End file.
